A Charming Life
by CharmingSisters13
Summary: One-shots/Stories about the Charming Family :) This is just the first one of many to come. Suggestions welcome and we will see what we can do! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Story: A Charming Life**

 **Rating: K**

 **Description: One-shots/Stories about the Charming Family :) This is just the first one of many to come. Suggestions welcome and we will see what we can do! :)**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Once Upon a Time or their characters! Just borrowing them :)**

 **A/N: Wrote this story when I was feeling similar to Emma in this story. It is one of my favorite one-shots :) so I thought I would share it! Enjoy!**

 **That Time of the Month :)**

Emma groaned at her desk and David looked over in concern.

"Emma, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Emma snapped back.

David frowned. Emma had been grumpy all morning and he had no clue why. She had been snapping at him for just about everything.

The phone rang and Emma answered. "Sheriff's office."

David looked up to watch Emma. Something was wrong, but she wouldn't admit to anything.

"What? No! Get your own dumb cat out of the tree!" Emma practically shouted at the poor person on the phone.

Emma slammed the phone down.

David looked at her in shock at how rude she was to who ever that was on the phone.

"What?" Emma asked in a softer tone that surprised David since she had just yelled a moment ago.

"Who was that?"

Emma face changed into a scowl. "Dumb old lady..." Emma grumbled.

David's eyes widened. "Emma, that's no way to talk to anyone especially an old lady who probably can't go get her cat." David scolded.

"It's a CAT it can come down by itself!" Emma yelled at him in a frustrated voice.

"Emma." David scolded. "You could have reassured her that it would come down on its own instead of yelling at her."

"I didn't want to talk to her." Emma grumbled in a tight voice as she crossed her arms.

"I don't care whether you wanted to talk to her or not, you don't speak to anyone that way. Now, I think you should go..." David started, but then realized as Emma scowled at him that would make things worse. "On second thought, I'll go over there and help the lady."

Emma rolled her eyes, which David saw, but ignored. He wasn't sure what was going on, but when he got back he was going to get to the bottom of it.

*****OUAT*****

When her Dad was gone, Emma had taken some Midol and some ibuprofen. She hadn't taken too much before, but now she thinks she took too much. She was still in pain, but she was starting to get sleepy plus she was hungry.

David walked into the station after apologizing for his daughter, getting the cat down, and then getting stuck talking to the lady for the next half an hour about random crap. It was a good thing he hadn't sent Emma...

"Emma?" David asked in a tone that if Emma was feeling better she would notice meant that she was in trouble.

"Daddy? Can you go get me some grilled cheese and onion rings?" Emma asked as she sat at her desk with her head resting on her hand.

David came into her office with a 'seriously' look and went around the desk to sit on the edge of it.

"Oh and some chocolate cake! Or a chocolate chip cookie! Oh and a hot chocolate with cinnamon!" Emma continued.

David squinted his eyes at Emma as he finally put the pieces together. "Emma." David sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Please Daddy?" Emma asked with a puppy dog look.

"Why don't you just come with me?" David asked curiously.

Emma face turned into a grumpy frown as she leaned back and crossed her arms. "I don't want to go anywhere." Emma grumbled.

"Why not?" David asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I just don't!"

"Is it that time of the month?" David asked with a smirk.

Emma blushed and looked down. "No." Emma mumbled.

"You are such a bad liar. Come on, let's go." David said with a smile as he stood up and took Emma's hand.

"I don't want to go anywhere." Emma whined.

"I'm taking you home. You shouldn't have even come today, you haven't done a thing." David said as he shook his head.

"I did too." Emma said as she got up.

"Starting the coffee machine doesn't count."

"I didn't even get to drink it. Dumb cramps." Emma mumbled.

David hid a smile at that and handed her coat to her, but she pushed it away.

"Too hot."

David nodded in understanding as he just held on to it for her.

He got her to the truck and stopped to get her food along with a piece of chocolate cake on the way. They got to the loft and David noticed Emma seemed very tired. "How much medicine did you take?"

"Not enough...it still hurts." Emma grumbled as she got out of the truck.

David shook his head before shutting the door that Emma had left open and then followed her in.

When they got in Emma went straight to the couch and sat down.

"Emma, why don't we eat at the table?"

Emma scowled at him. "I want to eat at the couch. Mom's not here to know."

David was about to protest, but then decided it would be best just to let it go.

"Just this once." David said as he brought the food over to the couch and sat down next to Emma. He gave her food to her and set her hot chocolate on the coffee table.

Halfway through eating their lunch, Emma turned to look at her Dad with a frown.

"What?" David asked with trepidation.

"Can you turn on the TV?"

David couldn't say no to her when she used that sad look. He turned on the TV and handed her the remote.

After eating, David was going to leave to go back to work.

"Daddy, can you stay with me?" Emma asked as she cuddled up to him on the couch, making it almost impossible for him to leave.

"Ok, I guess I can stay." David said softly before covering Emma up with a blanket.

"Thank you, Daddy." Emma whispered as she closed her eyes.

 **30 minutes later...**

The door to the loft slammed shut and David jerked awake to see his wife.

"What are you two doing here?" Snow asked in a grumpy voice.

David looked down to see that Emma was still sound asleep and wondered how she still was after Snow came in slamming doors.

"Emma's on her period so I brought her home." David said softly.

Snow was now scowling at him and he had no clue why.

"What?" David asked.

"WHAT? That's all you say?" Snow yelled causing Emma to move a little so David covered her ear that wasn't closest to his chest. "I go to work ALL day long with annoying kids that can't shut up and I find my husband at home watching TV!"

"I actually was sleeping..." David started, but then realized that was a mistake.

"Seriously?! That makes it better?" Snow yelled.

That's when David got it...not only was his daughter on her period, but his wife as well...

"You know, maybe I will go back to work..." David said softly as he tried to move Emma off him, but that's when she woke up.

"Daddy, no. Stay." Emma pleaded in a grumpy voice.

David sighed at least she wasn't snapping at him every five seconds.

 **5 minutes later...**

"David?" Snow asked in a soft voice.

All David could think was 'oh here we go again...'

"Yes, dear?" David called.

 **Hope you liked! :) REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Don't Want to Sleep

A/N: Another story I wrote a long time ago! Enjoy! :)

Preface: Emma broke the curse at 18 (a year after she had henry and gave him up) now she is 22 ;)

 **Don't want to sleep**

"Emma, go on up to bed." David said as his daughter once again started to nod off only to catch herself.

"No...don't wanna." Emma mumbled as she tried to keep her eyes open to watch the movie.

Snow and the boys had already went to bed, but Emma was trying hard to not fall asleep.

"Why not?" David asked softly as he watched Emma blink her eyes so slowly that he thought she had fallen asleep.

"Don't want to sleep..." Emma repeated through an exhausted voice.

"That's not an answer." David scolded lightly.

Emma grimaced.

"Come on Emma, talk to me." David pleaded sternly.

"I have been having bad dreams and I can't sleep very well." Emma admitted sheepishly.

David smiled softly. "I think I can help with that. Come on, princess." David said as he slipped his hands under her back and knees to lift her up in his arms.

"Please, I don't wanna..." Emma pleaded.

"I know, but I'm going to make the bad dreams go away for tonight." David said before kissing Emma's forehead.

Emma snuggled closer to her father without even thinking about. "Coffee would work too." Emma mumbled.

"I'm not giving you coffee, you need to sleep." David said with an exasperated chuckle.

"It worked last night." Emma murmured.

David stopped halfway up the stairs. "You went to bed last night before us."

Emma chuckled. "I got up once you guys were asleep and went to the station. I came back before you guys woke up." Emma admitted through her tired voice.

"Emma Ruth..." David scolded lightly as he shook his head.

"How many nights has it been since you slept?" David asked as he resumed walking up the stairs.

"Um the last 3 or 4 nights..." Emma said sheepishly.

"Emma, that's not okay." David scolded. "You are staying home tomorrow and resting."

"What? No. I have so much to do..." Emma started as she tried to get out of his arms.

"Oh no, you don't, you're going to bed." David said sternly as he held Emma firmly in his arms as she squirmed.

"But..." Emma started.

David gave Emma a look that interrupted Emma's argument before she could even say it. "Emma, stop this. You are sleeping tonight."

Emma frowned. "But I don't want to have anymore nightmares..." Emma said in an almost childish voice.

David set Emma on her bed and sat down. "You won't have them because of this." David said softly as he reached over to light the candle by her bed.

David lit the candle before turning back to Emma. "It keeps the nightmare away." David answered Emma's questioning eyes.

Emma gave him a skeptical look with a smile.

"Get under the covers, Em." David ordered softly as he touched her knee.

Emma groaned, but got under the covers like her father had asked.

"Trust me, Emma, it works." David said as he touched her cheek lightly before tucking her in.

"Really?" Emma said, but she was already starting to fall asleep.

"Sleep well, baby." David whispered after he kissed Emma's forehead.

"Not...baby.." Emma murmured as she blinked her eyes closed.

David chuckled. "Ah, but your my baby."

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Goodnight, Emma." David said softly before standing up.

Emma panicked as she felt him get up and she opened her eyes to find him. She gasped when she saw him by the door ready to leave the room.

He turned around as be heard her little cry. "Close your eyes, Emma."

Emma shook her head no.

David frowned as he walked back over to Emma. He sat back down. "Close your eyes." David ordered as he lightly stroked Emma's cheek, knowing that it always helped Neal sleep.

Emma blinked her eyes closed feeling it hard to keep them open with her father touching her cheek.

David smiled as it worked and Emma had her eyes closed once again. He slowly got up keeping his hand on Emma's cheek before slowly starting to creep out of the room.

Emma immediately missed the warmth from her father's hand, but by the time she opened her eyes he was gone. "Dad?" Emma whispered, but got no answer.

Emma squeezed her eyes shut, but then opened them and sat up. She couldn't go to sleep even with the candle. She needed coffee, but with her Dad still awake she wouldn't be able to make any and her chances of slipping out were very slim, but better than if she made coffee.

She quietly got out of bed and grabbed some shoes. She had to blink her eyes open because she found them closing without her say so. Her body literally ached from the lack of sleep she was getting.

She tipped toed towards the door. One mistake and she would be in some big trouble even if she was twenty-two years old.

She opened her door and slipped out, but she paused to listen to make sure her Dad wasn't still up. She then realized he was in the bathroom.

Emma smiled because he was taking a shower and he wouldn't hear her leave. She still kept her shoes off and was as quiet as she could be walking to the door. Her heart was beating so fast as she reached the door. As she unlocked the door, she looked over her shoulder to make sure her Dad wasn't coming out. She quickly opened the door and slipped out, shutting it softly.

She let a breath out that she hadn't realized she was holding and she smiled because at 22 years old she just snuck out of the house. She put her shoes on before walking down the stairs.

If her Dad did figure out she left...she didn't want to think about that right now...

***OUAT***

Emma pulled into the station's parking lot and couldn't quite remember the drive. She shook her head and turned the car off before getting out.

First thing she did when she got into the station was to start a pot of coffee because without it she would be asleep in no time. She then found her secret stash of red bull that had also been helping her stay awake as well. She opened one up and started drinking it. She then turned some music on to also keep her awake.

She then started doing some paperwork, but she wasn't quite awake yet for them. After she got more red bull and some coffee in her, she would be able to work on them.

***OUAT***

David woke up at 4:30 to Neal's cries. He was one now and normally slept through the night, but every once in a while he would wake at night.

He got up and went to his son who was in a crib on the other side of their room. For now, they kept Neal down with them while their daughter and her four year old son, Henry, were in the upstairs' room. At some point, they would need a bigger house, but for now they enjoyed the closeness.

"Hey Buddy, what are you doing up so early?" David asked as he picked him up. He sat down in the rocking chair so he could rock Neal back asleep.

"Dada."

David smiled. Just recently Neal started talking and his first couple of words words included, Dada, Mama, Emmy, and Henwe. "Yes, Daddy's here."

"Emmy?" Neal asked.

"She's sleeping, buddy." David said softly. "Now, it's time for you to sleep."

He took a little bit, but David got his son back to sleep. He then decided to check on his daughter and grandson.

He opened the door to their room quietly as to not wake up either of them. They had set up a bed by the window for Henry so that Emma could have her own.

"Grandpa, where's mommy?" Henry asked from his bed where he was sitting up rubbing his eyes.

David quickly looked over to see that Emma wasn't in her bed where she was supposed to be. "I have a good idea, but what are you doing up?" David asked as he walked over to a Henry.

"I don't know." Henry said with a frown.

"Lay down, buddy. It isn't time to wake up yet." David said softly with a smile.

"What about Mommy?" Henry asked.

"I'll find your mommy. She needs to be in bed too."

"Otay." Henry said as he laid back down and let his grandpa tuck him in.

David kissed Henry's forehead. "Sleep tight, Henry."

After Henry was asleep, David looked over at his daughter's bed with an annoyed and frustrated look. He knew exactly where she was and he wasn't very happy about it. He walked downstairs quickly and grabbed his coat before grabbing his keys to head to the station.

He jumped into his truck and started towards the station. The closer he got to the station the more furious he got with his daughter. He realized that she must have left while he was taking a shower or else she wouldn't have been able to stay awake to leave.

When he saw Emma's yellow bug at the station, something snapped inside of him. He got out of the truck and slammed the door shut. When he got inside he heard the music blaring and first shut it off before taking in the scene before him. There were three empty red bull cans along with an almost empty pot of coffee.

"Dad!" Emma said in surprise as she almost ran into him. "I...I just got here. Decided to come in early since there was so much to do. Yeah, there is so much to do. What are you doing here? You decided to get an early start too, I guess. That's good, we will get a lot done that way. Where do you want to start? I got this whole pile of files done and cleaned up both of the jail cells already. I think I might go practice my shooting..." Emma rambled, which had to do with getting caught and from all the caffeine mixed with being exhausted.

David grabbed her keys and put them in his coat before grabbing Emma's upper arm. "We are going home, young lady."

"No...so much to do." Emma argued.

"Where's your coat?" David asked, ignoring her argument.

"I...I don't know." Emma stuttered.

David rolled his eyes before looking around the station, but didn't find her coat. He sighed when he realized she hadn't brought it and she didn't even realize that she hadn't. The thought of her driving to the station in her state and in the middle of the night gave him a chill. "Ok, we are leaving." David said sternly as he started leading Emma to door.

"No. I just got here." Emma lied.

David stopped suddenly and turned Emma to him. "Stop lying. You have been here all night. Now, we are going home and you are going to bed." David scolded sternly with a look that Emma knew not to challenge.

David then continued to walk Emma out of the station.

Emma knew he was mad at her, but she didn't totally understand why with her exhausted-caffeine mind.

They got outside and her Dad let go of her to lock the station up. Emma started to walk to her car, planning on driving herself home. She started to look for her keys, but she realized that she must have left them in the station.

"Looking for these?" David asked as he dangled the keys.

"Yeah, how did you..." Emma started as she held her hand out for them as her Dad came over to her, but put the keys back in his pocket.

David unlocked his truck and opened the door before turning to Emma. "Get in." David said firmly.

"No, I have to drive my car home." Emma said with a confused frown.

"No, it's staying here. I'm not letting you drive in this state." David said as he grabbed her arm and helped her get in the truck.

"Can I at least have my keys?" Emma asked.

"No. Until you get more sleep and I can trust you to take care of yourself, you will not be driving or working." David said before shutting the door.

Emma gasped in surprise. She hadn't expected him to practically ground her.

David got in the truck and started the car.

"Dad, this isn't fair. I'm 22, you can't ground me. Please give me my keys." Emma said as soon her Dad started the truck.

"I just did and it is plenty fair, young lady." David said sternly as he drove home.

"No it's not! I didn't do anything!" Emma yelled.

"Do not raise your voice to me." David said sternly, but quietly.

"Why are you taking my car away?" Emma asked after a moment, in a softer voice.

"You put yourself in danger by driving it last night so you aren't driving it until I say you can." David said.

"I didn't put myself in danger." Emma practically whined.

David pulled the truck over suddenly and turned to Emma. "You drove while you were pretty much out of it. Do you even remember the drive to the station?"

"Well no, but.."

"No buts, that was extremely dangerous and irresponsible so you won't be driving or even working until I can trust you to take care of yourself." David said sternly before getting back on the road.

Emma crossed her arms and scowled.

When they got to the building, Emma jumped out of the truck slamming the door shut before walking quickly upstairs. She didn't want to be near her father, but when she got to the door it was locked. She rolled her eyes because she couldn't open it because her father had her keys.

David walked up to see Emma standing by the door with her arms crossed with a scowl on her face. He would have laughed if he wasn't so frustrated with her. He unlocked the door and they went in. "Go upstairs and get in bed." David said in a stern, quiet voice so as not to wake his wife or his son.

"This is so not fair..." Emma grumbled as she walked past her father and to the staircase.

David rolled his eyes at Emma before taking his coat off. He took Emma's keys out of his coat pocket and went to put them in his bedside table's drawer. He then went upstairs to make sure Emma was actually in bed.

***OUAT***

Emma's caffeine high was starting to wan as she got upstairs. She crawled into bed reluctantly, but she knew she didn't have a choice this time.

David walked in and was relieved to see his daughter in bed. He half expected her to be refusing to get in bed. She looked so tired, but he could see the fear in her eyes. He softened a little at seeing it and remembered why she didn't want to sleep in the first place. "Ok, Emma, let's get you to sleep."

Emma frowned. "But..."

"I know, you don't want to have any bad dreams. You need to trust me that the candle will work." David said softly as he tucked Emma in.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok...but can you stay this time?"

"If you want me to." David responded with a small smile. He had actually planned on staying because there was no way he was going to let her sneak out again.

Emma nodded with a sheepish look as a tear slipped from her eyes.

David caught it with his thumb and wiped it away. "Okay."

Emma closed her eyes, but opened them again.

"Ut. Uh. None of that. Close them." David scolded lightly as he started to stroke her cheek.

Emma obeyed and found herself falling asleep, but then she opened them to find her Dad's eyes once more.

"Emma."

"Just don't leave me."

David smiled softly. "Move over, baby."

Emma moved into the middle of the bed and her father laid down beside her on top of the blankets. Emma automatically moved closer to him putting her head on his shoulder and taking a hold of his shirt with her hand.

David brought a hand to her face and started to stroke it again and her eyes closed instantly. "That's it, baby. You can sleep now."

It didn't take long for Emma to fall asleep. David fell asleep soon after she did feeling content that she was finally getting some sleep.

***OUAT***

"Good morning, Henry." Snow said as she saw Henry coming down the stairs.

"Morning, grandma." Henry replied with a sleepy smile.

"Is your mom still sleeping?"

Henry nodded. "And Gramps." Henry added as he climbed up on one of the kitchen stools.

"What?" Snow said. She had figured her husband had gone into work early when she woke up without her husband beside her.

"Gramps had to find her last night." Henry said as he started to eat his cereal that his grandma had gotten for him.

Snow looked at him confused, but didn't say anything. "I'll be right back, don't make a mess."

She walked into Emma's room to see Emma curled up into her father's side sleeping soundly. She walked over and lightly touched Emma's face to see the black circles under her eyes. She gasped with surprise because she hadn't realized that she was so exhausted.

"Hey honey." David said in a sleepy voice.

"I was wondering where you went." Snow said.

"Yeah Emma didn't want to go to sleep last night because she's been having nightmares. She snuck out last night and went to the station so that she could make coffee and stay up. I realized she had left and went and got her to bring her home." David said quietly.

"I basically grounded her for the next little while until she can take care of herself. She wasn't very happy with me. But I can't let her drive when she is so sleep deprived." David added.

"So she went to the station?" Snow asked.

"Yeah I guess for the last three or four nights she is been either sneaking out and staying up or staying up here and not sleeping. Last night I tried to make her go to bed but then she snuck out while I was in the shower. When I got to the station she had already drank three Red Bulls and a bunch of coffee. She wanted to drive home herself but I wouldn't let her. The mixture of her caffeine and exhaustion and would not have been good on the road so I took her keys. And then basically grounded her until further notice."

"Well it sounds like she needed it." Snow commented as she looked at her daughter.

"Yeah, she asked me to stay, but I was already planning on staying until she was asleep. There was no way I was letting her leave again." David said softly as he stroked Emma's hair as she slept.

"Well, I better go check on Henry. I left him alone to his own devices." Snow said with a smile.

"I'll come with you. I'm sure she will sleep for awhile longer." David said before kissing Emma's head. He carefully with the help of Snow got himself untangled from Emma's arms.

"Jeez, she really didn't want to let you go." Snow chuckled quietly as David finally separated from Emma.

David turned back to Emma and tucked the blanket in around her before lightly touching her cheek. "She is like Neal, this helps her fall asleep." David whispered with a smile.

Snow smiled as she hugged her husband from behind. "They are alike, aren't they?"

"Hm mm." David said before leading his wife out of the room to go find out that Henry had decided to pour more cereal for himself, but he decided to mix all of the cereals they had together making a big mess for his grandparents to clean up.

***OUAT***

Emma blinked her eyes open and looked around the room to find it wasn't as early as she needed it to be. It was 10:10 and she wanted to be at the station at 8 at least. She tried to get up, but was stop by an effective tucking job that she figured was from her Dad. "Gee thanks Dad." Emma grumbled, but had a little smile on her face.

She got up and put some clothes on before putting her hair up in a messy pony tail. She couldn't waste time on getting her hair ready if she was going to get out of the house. She was hoping both of her parents were at work. Belle normally watched Henry and Neal while they worked so nobody should be there, but knowing her parents one of them might be there as a guard dog.

She snuck down the stairs, but her Dad was sitting at the table drinking coffee. So she changed her strategy to just acting like it was normal day and just leaving.

"See you later..." Emma said as she grabbed her coat, but couldn't find her keys. "Where are my keys?"

"Remember, I have them and your car is at the station. Remember you are grounded to the house to rest?" David said with a smirk. He saw through her little act of not remembering their conversation from the other night.

"You were serious?" Emma deadpanned. "Dad, there is a lot to do. I can't just stay home." Emma complained.

"Yes you can and you will. Now, sit down. I'll you get some breakfast." David ordered softly.

Emma looked at the door and at her Dad, contemplating whether if she just left if he would let her.

"I would bring you back." David said with a smirk. "Now, sit."

Emma grunted, but sat down.

David smiled to himself at Emma's little grunt. She was so cute when she was tired and grumpy, but he could tell it was mostly an act than anything. He got her some toast and some juice. He didn't want her having any coffee, she had enough of that lately.

Emma looked at what he got her with a confused look. "Why didn't you just get me cereal?"

"Your son decided to spill all of the cereal out of the boxes this morning." David said with a chuckle as he sat back down.

"Did he do something with the coffee too?" Emma asked with a skeptical look at the juice.

"No, but you have had enough coffee to last you for a long time." David said with a disappointed look towards Emma.

Emma rolled her eyes at him as she took a bite of her toast.

David gave her a stern look after she rolled her eyes, which caused her to give him a guilty look. He had to try pretty hard to keep a straight face at her look because he was always impressed at the way he could get her to obey with just a look or two.

"Can I please have some coffee?" Emma asked with a puppy dog look after another minute.

"No, but I'll make you some hot chocolate." David replied with a smile.

"Ok, as long as there is cinnamon in it..." Emma said with a serious look.

"Really? After all this time do you think I would forget that?" David asked.

"I don't know, you are getting older now." Emma said with a chuckle.

"Watch it." David said with fake, stern tone.

Emma gave him a sheepish grin. "How old are you anyway? 22 plus how old

were you when the curse hit?" Emma asked with a cheeky grin.

David narrowed his eyes. "I was 28 when you were born, but it doesn't work that way...I'm only 32 now."

Emma thought for a moment as she added 22 plus 28. "You're 50!"

"Ah. No. I'm 32."

"You can't have a 22 year old daughter when you are 32..." Emma said with a "seriously" look.

David got up from his chair to go make her hot chocolate, but went by Emma on the way. "But I do." David said as he kissed the top of Emma's head.

"But you actually are 50 because you have been alive for that many years even if you haven't aged. Just admit you are old." Emma practically giggled.

"Never." David said with a chuckle.

"You're half a century old...how does that feel?" Emma said with a smirk.

"I would like to see you tease your mother like that...you know she is the same age as me, right?" David challenged her.

"Ah no thank you. She can be as young as she wants." Emma said with a scared look of claiming her mom was 50 years old.

"What? So she can be 32, but I'm 50?" David asked.

"Yep." Emma replied with another smirk.

David shook his head with a smile. He would never win this fight. He finished her hot chocolate and put some whipped cream and cinnamon on it before heading over to Emma.

Emma reached out for the hot chocolate, but he kept it a little out of her reach.

"So...how old am I?" David asked with a grin.

Emma rolled her eyes playfully. "32."

"That's what I thought." David replied with a smirk as he handed her the hot chocolate and took her empty plate to the kitchen.

"I'll say anything for hot chocolate." Emma added with a grin.

Emma drank her hot chocolate which was making her a lot sleepier than she would have thought. She yawned and then put her head on her fist.

David walked over a few minutes later to see that Emma had practically fallen asleep. "Come on, Em. Let's get you to the couch."

"I'm awake." Emma said as jerked her head up.

David chuckled as he helped her stand up to walk over to the couch. She automatically sat down and curled up on the couch. David spread a blanket over her before kissing her head. "Yeah, you're awake." David whispered with a smile.

David went back to the table to clean up as Emma slept on the couch. He knew that he would have to keep an eye on Emma all day in order to keep her home and resting, but it would be worth it to get her back to normal. He curiously wondered as he cleaned up what dreams had been keeping his daughter awake at night. They had to be pretty bad if she had refused to sleep for the last four nights. He would get to the bottom of this and get her back to taking care of herself, but he had a feeling it wouldn't be easy.

David had settled down in the chair beside the couch to catch up on some reading as Emma continued to sleep when he was startled by a little whimper that came from his daughter. He looked over to see her face scrunched up in fear and her head was moving from side to side in distress.

David set his book down and knelt down beside the couch as he tried to settle her without waking her up. "Shh, baby. You're okay."

Emma whimpered again and wouldn't settle down.

David grimaced before deciding to wake her. "Emma, sweetie, wake up."

Emma woke with a gasp. She looked up at her Dad in confusion, but then it turned into relief. Before David could say anything she burst into tears.

"Whoa, kid. It's okay." David said as took her into his arms. "It's just a dream." David added as he rubbed her back.

"But it wasn't...it wasn't..." Emma said through her tears.

"What do you mean, sweetie?" David asked softly as he positioned himself on the couch so he could hold his daughter better.

"I was there again...in my jail cell." Emma whispered and looked down. She was embarrassed by how she had gone to jail. It was humiliating and it had been a time where she felt so incapable of anything. It was the time she had to give up Henry.

"Well that was just a dream this time and you are here with us." David said softly as he kissed the top of her head.

"I don't like being there." Emma mumbled in his chest.

"And you never ever have to be there again, baby." David said firmly as he rubbed her back.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked in a kid voice.

"Of course." David replied, knowing she just needed the reassurance.

"Ok." Emma replied as she held on tighter to him. He made her feel safe, like nothing could happen to her if she was him.

Before she even realized it, she was asleep again. David looked down to see her sleeping again, but he didn't have the heart to leave her alone so he kept her in his arms as she slept.

30 minutes later...

Snow comes into the apartment with Neal in one arm and holding Henry's hand with her hand.

Before she lets go of Henry's hand, she looks down at him. "Your mommy is sleeping so you need to be really quiet."

"Okay, grandma." Henry nodded as he looked over at where his gramps was with his Mommy.

He half ran half walked over to them and climbed up on the couch beside his mom. "Hi gramps, mommy sleeping?" Henry whispered as put his little hand on his mommy's arm.

"Yes, buddy." David answered with a smile. It was still hard for him to believe that his daughter has a son. She was so young to have a child consider she was child herself when she had him.

"You found mommy last night?" Henry asked.

"Yes, I did." David answered with a smirk.

"Why wasn't mommy in bed?" Henry asked.

David smirked thinking, 'because your Mommy is stubborn and wasn't listening to her father.' "She didn't want to sleep so she went to work." He answered instead.

Henry nodded. "Can I watch TV?"

"Yes, but hand me the remote." David answered and turned the TV on, but turned the volume low so it wouldn't wake Emma. "Ok, here you go little man."

"Thanks, gramps." Henry said as he took the remote.

David smiled at his grandson before adjusting Emma in his arms so she wouldn't get cramped from the way she was sleeping. He didn't want to set her down, but knew she would be more comfortable laying down. He lightly kissed her head before standing up with her and then putting her back down on the couch. He covered her up before going over to greet his wife and son.

****OUAT****

Emma felt something on her leg than a little hand on her foot. She then heard the TV in the background along with a parents talking, but they sounded far off.

"Henry, do that on the floor not on your mom." Snow called over to her Henry.

Emma tried not to smile at her family trying to be quiet, but failing at it. She almost groaned when she realized that with her whole family home she wouldn't be able to sneak back to work.

She opened her eyes slowly to see that her parents were over in their room with Neal and Henry was now playing with his little truck in front of the TV. She wasn't sure why, but she had a huge headache.

"Mommy! You're awake!" Henry said as he rushed over to her and hugged her.

"Yeah, kid. I am." Emma smiled softly at her son.

"You in trouble with gramps?" Henry asked suddenly.

Emma blushed slightly. "Why would you think that?"

Henry shrugged. "I heard Gramps talking to Grandma about taking your car keys away. When I get something taken away it's because I did something bad."

Emma raised her eyebrows at how smart her son was, but then got an idea. "Do you know where mommy's keys are?"

"Yep, gramps told grandma where they were."

"So you know where they are? Could you get them for mommy?" Emma asked quickly.

"Yeah, I think I can." Henry said as he was about to go get them.

"Wait, you can't go when they could see you. Let me distract them first then go get them." Emma planned.

"Ok!" Henry said before running towards her parents. "Mommy's awake!"

Emma grimaced at his loud voice and she sat up. Both of her parents came over and looked concerned.

"Are you feeling okay, Em?" Snow asked as she noticed Emma wince at the sunlight.

Emma nodded her head, but winced again.

"Emma, you've been drinking a lot of caffeine lately, haven't you?" David asked softly.

Emma almost rolled her eyes, but caught herself. "Maybe..."

"Let's get you some medicine." Snow said with a frown.

"Can't I just have a little caffeine? It will help my headache." Emma asked with a puppy dog face. She saw her son putting her keys in her coat pocket and knew it was safe for her mom to go now.

"Sorry, baby, but you are going on a caffeine fast." Snow said with a smirk.

"But mom!" Emma complained when she heard her mom, but then looked at her Dad. "Dad?!"

"Sorry, kid." David said with a chuckle before kissing the top of her head. "I can't help you with this one."

"But I have a headache." Emma whined with a frown.

"That's what the medicine is for." Snow said as she came back with some aspirin and a water bottle.

"It doesn't taste as good." Emma grumbled as she took the water bottle and medicine from her mom.

David chuckled again and messed Emma's hair up a little before sitting down next to her on the couch.

"It's not funny." Emma grumbled after took the pills and gave her mom the water bottle. She then sat back on the couch.

Henry ran over and jumped into her father's lap.

"What were you up to?" David asked as he helped him get settled.

"Nothing!" Henry said quickly, too quickly.

David narrowed his eyes knowing his grandson had been up to something.

Emma bit her lip hoping Henry could pull this one off.

"Hm. Are you done watching TV?" David asked even though he had seen his daughter's nervous look. He'd figure it out eventually.

"No, gramps. I'm watching Dora." Henry said seriously.

"Oh okay." David said with a chuckle as he continued to hold his grandson as he watched his show.

Emma leaned her head against his shoulder after a few minutes and closed her eyes. She felt her Dad gave her a kiss and she smiled softly at it.

Snow came back over with Neal and sat on the other side of her husband. "Is she asleep already?"

David shook his head no, but he knew it wouldn't be long since her head was bothering her. Snow smiled softly as she saw her daughter take ahold her Dad's arm as she started to fall asleep.

****OUAT****

Emma woke up suddenly, but this time she was in her parents' bed. She looked around the apartment to find it extremely quiet and wondered where they were. She got out of bed and looked around to find out that her parents weren't there. She smiled mischievously before hurrying to grab her coat and leaving the apartment.

It wasn't until she got outside that she remembered that her car was at the station. Emma shrugged her shoulders before starting the walk to the station.

By the time, she got there her head was killing her again and she was freezing. She went straight to the coffee maker and started a pot of coffee. "Hurry please!" Emma said as she put a hand to her head then she remember her red bull stash. She rushed off to get a red bull.

Emma opened it and chugged it, but that was way too fast and she ended up having to sprint to the bathroom. She threw up just as she reached the toilet, but she only had a little in her so she ended dry heaving for most of it.

Emma groaned as she stood up and washed her mouth off before heading back over to her desk. Her head still ached, but the red bull was making her want to throw up again so she tossed it in the trash.

Emma put her head down on her desk as she waited for the coffee and decided that maybe leaving home was a bad idea. She didn't even realize it when she fell asleep.

*****OUAT*****

After arriving home, David and Snow quickly discovered Emma wasn't there and started to ponder places that she could have gone.

"She couldn't have gone to the station without her keys." David said in frustration.

Henry giggled thinking about his secret with his mommy.

David and Snow looked down at him with a suspicious look. "Henry, do you know where your mommy is?" Snow asked softly.

Henry shook his head no, but he was smiling at them.

"Does your mommy have her keys?" David asked, thinking that it was a possibility that she could have found them.

Henry just smiled.

David quickly walked over to the bedside table and opened the drawer to find that Emma's keys were gone. "She's at the station. I'll be back." David said with a frustrated grunt.

Saying David was mad was an understatement, he was furious. He walked into the station and through the hallway back to the office. "Emma Ruth, we are leaving right NOW." David said as he entered the office area.

He stopped short when he saw her asleep on the desk. He sighed as he walked over to his daughter. He grabbed her keys first and put them in his coat pocket. "Come on, Emma." David said in a softer tone than before as he shook her shoulder.

Emma groaned, not remembering where she was or that she was getting caught in the station.

"It's time to go, young lady."

"Go? Oh..." Emma said looking a bit sheepishly as she realized her Dad had caught her in the station. She hadn't even got her coffee.

"Yes, you are going home and you won't be coming back here until I say you can."

"Dad...I slept like you wanted me too. Can't I work for a little while?" Emma basically whined.

"Like you were just now? No, you are coming home with me."

"Dad..." Emma whined again.

"Emma." David warned. "Let's go." David added as he grabbed her coat.

Emma grunted as she got up from the chair. "I don't know why you are being so weird about this..." Emma grumbled.

David stopped suddenly and turned to her with a stern look on his face. "The reason I'm being so weird as you put it with this is that you haven't been taking care of yourself and have put yourself in danger more than once. I care about you Emma and I won't let you continue to live like this. You need sleep. You need to get off this caffeine addiction that you have adopted recently. And whatever you are dealing with that keeps you from sleeping, you need to be able to sort through whatever it is. Whether that is on your own or with your mom or I, you need the time to sort through it."

Emma could see the concern swimming in his eyes, but also the frustration at her for continuing to go against him when all he was trying to do was look after her. "I don't want to sort through it at all." Emma said quickly.

"I know you don't, but you need to be able to sleep." David said softly as he brought Emma to him for a hug. "I'm just looking out for you, kid."

"I know." Emma whispered.

"Ok, let's get home so I can ground you." David said with a smile.

"Aren't I too old for that?" Emma asked with a sigh.

"Nope." David said with a smirk as he led Emma out of the room by putting the palm of his hand between her shoulder blades.

"Does it matter that I think I'm too old to be grounded?" Emma asked with another sigh.

"Nope. You're the child, I'm the parent so that's means you are out of the decision making when it comes to this kind of a thing." David said with a chuckle.

Emma rolled her eyes, but then grimaced because of her caffeine headache.

They reached the truck and David opened her door to let her in, but Emma stopped to look at him with a frown. "Can we at least stop for a coffee? I tried to drink a red bull, but it didn't set well."

"I'm getting rid of that stash you have and no I'm not getting you a coffee." David answered before helping Emma into the truck.

"But I didn't get the chance to drink the coffee I made in the station." Emma complained.

"Because you fell asleep. You need sleep not coffee and medicine should help with your headache." David said in a voice of finality before closing her door.

Even though, David was done with the conversation, Emma wasn't done yet.

"But Dad...please?" Emma pleaded with a puppy dog look.

"Put your seatbelt on."

"Dad, please?" Emma asked again when he didn't answer her.

"I said no." David said with a look that warned her to stop pushing him.

"Dad..." Emma started again despite the warning look.

"Emma, enough!" David scolded sternly, effectively ending her pleading.

Emma crossed her arms and pouted for the rest of the trip home.

As they arrived home, David looked over at his stubborn daughter to see that she was trying very hard not to fall asleep. He sighed before getting out the truck.

Emma didn't want help so she unbuckled her seatbelt and opened her door to jump out. She winced a little at the jump as she slammed the door shut, which didn't exactly help her headache either.

David frowned at her before once again leading her in, but Emma shrugged his hand off of her. David rolled his eyes at her stubbornness as he instead followed her up the stairs.

Emma waited at the door once again, but this time the door opened to reveal Snow.

"Couch, now." Snow instructed sternly as she pointed to the couch.

Emma gulped nervously before walking to the couch.

"We need to get to the bottom of this." Snow whispered to Charming.

"We will." Charming said as he shut the door. "Lets go have a little chat with our daughter."

Snow nodded before they walked over to Emma who was sitting on the couch with her arms crossed.

David sat on the coffee table as Snow sat on the chair beside the couch.

"Emma, we need to have a little talk." David started.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Guys this isn't necessary."

"It is Emma. Something is bothering you and we are here to help you through it." Snow answered softly.

"But I don't want to deal with it." Emma said seriously.

David and Snow exchanged a look before continuing.

"We understand that, but in order to get past this you need to face it." David said softly.

"Honey, what have your dreams been about?" Snow asked softly.

Emma looked from her mom to her dad as she bit her lip.

"It's okay, you can tell us." David encouraged softly. "I know that your one dream was about being back in jail. Is that what your dreams have been about?" David added when she didn't start.

"Mostly." Emma answered and her parents looked at her with concern swimming in their eyes. They cared so much for her and just wanted what was best for her. For that, she could at least try to come to terms with what had been bothering her for the last few days. "Whenever I fall asleep I dream that I am alone again. In most of my dreams, I'm back in jail. In some of them, I would wake to find out that this was all a dream and that I was alone like I always was."

David took Emma's hands into his own and looked into her face. "Those are just dreams, sweetie. You aren't alone and you won't be alone."

"But, what if…what if I lose everything?" Emma started as a few tears fell from her eyes. "What if I lose you guys? Then I'll be alone again. I don't think I can do that again."

Snow moved over to sit on the couch next to Emma. "We aren't going anywhere without you." Snow wrapped an arm around Emma.

"You can't promise that." Emma said.

"You're right, we can't." David said softly as he wiped away her tears with his thumb. "But I will tell you this: we will do our absolute best to make sure you are never alone again."

"Your father is right. It would take a whole lot for anything or anyone to drag me or your father away from you." Snow said seriously.

Emma snorted through her tears.

"Hey, I'm serious!" Snow chuckled.

Emma smiled softly.

"Now, do you think you can sleep?" David asked.

Emma shrugged her shoulders with an unsure look.

David looked at Snow with a knowing look before turning back to Emma. "Why don't you try sweetie?" David said softly as Snow got up and sat on the couch. "Lay down. We'll be right here if you need us."

"I'm not tired." Emma insisted as she shook her head.

David smiled softly at her. "Yes you are, honey."

Emma shook her head no again.

"Lay down." David ordered softly as he gently tried to get her to lay down.

Emma didn't want to lay down, but she also wasn't going to physically fight her Dad so she laid down like he wanted her to.

"Close your eyes, Honey." Snow said softly as she draped a blanket over her.

"No." Emma frowned as she kept her eyes open.

"Yes, honey, close them." Snow said with a look to obey her.

Emma frowned, but then closed her eyes.

Snow smiled before sitting down again.

"Sleep well, baby girl." David leaned down and kissed Emma's forehead. He then sat down on the coffee table and picked up her hand.

Emma opened her eyes when he took her hand.

"Close your eyes." David whispered with a smile.

"You guys won't go anywhere?" Emma asked as she looked from parent to parent.

"We'll be here." Snow answered as she started to stroke Emma's hair.

"Ok." Emma said before willingly closing her eyes.

"Good girl." David said softly, but Emma opened her eyes to give him a 'seriously' look. David chuckled as she closed her eyes again.

It may take a little bit of time for Emma to sort through and face her nightmares, but with the help of her parents she would be able to get past them. She wasn't alone anymore and if her parents could help it, she wouldn't be for the rest of her life.

Please Review! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Sharing the Past

_A guest wanted a one-shot of Lily and Emma showing their parents the video of them as children._

 **Sharing the Past**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lily asked Emma in an unsure voice.

"Yes. My parents and your mom deserve this little piece of our childhood." Emma said in the best confident voice she could.

"Aren't you a little worried that I might freak out on your parents if we are in the same room?" Lily asked seriously. She had only been around them a few times and normally she ended up losing her cool at some point.

"Well that's why I'll be there and my parents are pretty good at protecting themselves if need be." Emma said with a smile.

"Okay, well let's get this over with." Lily said with a grimace. She wasn't as far along as Emma was with her parents. She still had her walls up and they wouldn't go down without a fight. The only reason she was doing this was because she saw how Emma was with her parents and the little girl inside her wanted the same thing with her mom. So she would go along with Emma on this one to see how it turned out.

A few minutes later, they found themselves in the Charmings' loft about to watch the video clip of Emma and Lily as teenagers. Emma hadn't told her parents what it was, but that she had something that she needed to show them. She sat down on the edge of the chair her father was sitting in and pushed play.

"Is that?" Maleficent said in awe of little girl in the strange box that had dark hair that resembled her daughter.

"Yes, that's your daughter with ours." Snow said from beside her on the couch. She recognized her daughter immediately since she had seen the video clip of Emma in the Snow Queen's foster home.

David smiled softly as he watched the clip and he also noticed that Emma was tensing up beside him so he reached up to take her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze to give her some encouragement. It worked because she relaxed and even squeezed his hand back.

When the clip was over, Maleficent turned to Lily. "You were so beautiful. Thank you so much for sharing this with me. I could never repay for it."

Lily was shocked by the emotions that filled her as her mother called her beautiful and the way that her mother was looking at her with love and awe. No one had ever looked at her that way or cared about her so intensely. Maybe someday she would be able to reciprocate that love, but for now she would just continue to try. "Your welcome." Lily said shyly, and shifted her eyes away from her mother's loving gaze.

Emma was so focused on the Maleficent and Lily that she didn't realize her parents looking at her with the same loving look. Snow got up and crossed over to Emma and Charming.

"Thank you, Emma." Snow said before kissing Emma's forehead as she gave her a little hug.

Emma smiled softly as a little heat rushed up to her cheeks at the attention.

David gave her a little side hug as he stood up with a kiss to the side of her head. "Thank you, my beautiful girl." David whispered to her.

 **Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: I Found You

This story is an alternative to the scene after they find out Cruella kidnaps Henry. Regina, Hook, Charming and Snow are all around the table trying to figure out how to save Henry. My story takes on a little bit of different take. All rights and characters and original story belong to Adam and Eddie from ONCE UPON A TIME. Hope you love it:)

 **I Found You**

"Right now I don't trust you." Emma told them darkly before getting up from the table.

Snow's heart completely dropped into her stomach. She was losing her child and she could do nothing about it.

David had had it. He knew she was angry with them but it still did not give her the right to constantly speak so rudely to them. They were STILL her parents. He had been quiet for too long and he had to stand up.

"Emma wait." David commanded in an even tone as he stood up.

Emma rolled her eyes but did stop. She knew that voice…

"Regina, Hook will you excuse us please? We need to have a family meeting." David asked politely. They both nodded their heads in understanding and left the apartment.

Emma didn't move from her spot. She was determined to not listen and would leave if she didn't like what she was hearing.

"Emma, please come sit down." David asked calmly.

Emma didn't move and just folded her arms instead…still not looking at her father.

"Emma Ruth, SIT down." David instructed in a deathly quiet voice. He was just about to lose his patience with his daughter.

Emma rolled her eyes but did as he asked. Partially because she was a little intimidated by this new "father" role he was stepping into and wasn't sure what he would do if she didn't.

Snow was close to tears over her last words to them and was trying not to cry. "Emma, we know you are still angry at us and you have every right to be but please don't shut us out, please." Snow begged with a few tears escaping down her cheeks.

Emma looked harshly at both of them. Her eyes beating with fury. She was sitting back in her chair, arms folded over her chest, "Right now, I don't even care. YOU BOTH lied to me and I don't even want to be near you." She scowled.

David was still standing up at this point, "EMMA RUTH, that is ENOUGH. I don't care if you are angry or not or 29 or 5. We are STILL your parents and you WILL NOT speak to your mother or I this way. I have stayed quiet long enough young lady." David all but shouted and got very near to her, leaning up against the table. "Do you understand?" He asked her seriously.

Emma glared at him, "I don't have to listen to you or her! I have lived without parents for most of life. And I Am a freaking ADULT! I can speak to you BOTH any way I please DAVID!" Emma angrily shouted.

David's heart about broke in two…this wasn't like a rebellion teenager disrespecting you by using your first name…no, this was a complete burn…taking away the most precious thing to him…being her father.

David stepped back in shock and hurt…gripping his heart as if it was worse than physical pain….which to him it was. He walked into the kitchen trying to contain his hurt…not wanting his daughter to see his tears. BUT, perhaps that was exactly what she needed to see. That her words mattered and that they hurt and did more damage than she realized.

Emma saw her father draw back and swallowed…had she gone too far? She sat nervously, the silence was deafening. She was still very angry and the hardness was numbing her…but she could tell she went too far.

David decided she needed to see how she hurt them. He walked over to her revealing his tear stricken face and put his hands in front of her and gripped her chin, "Do you not understand how much we love you?" He asked heartbroken.

Emma had a hitch in her throat. A sob trying to escape. He looked so deeply into her eyes that it touched her very soul.

David continued seeing he was reaching some part of her calloused heart, "We have only done what he sincerely thought we had to do to protect you. Nothing else. Yes, we were wrong." He motioned to Snow with one hand but kept his gaze and other hand firmly on her chin, "We have accepted that but you have to as well. You don't have to be happy about it, we never will be either. BUT there are some things as your parents that we decide to do and I'm sorry Kiddo but you don't have a say in. We are your parents Emma. Whether you like it or not and we are not going anywhere." David finished and let that sink in.

Emma knew he was right but she was still angry. "But how could you?!" Emma yelled more out of upsetness than in spite.

David continued, "Emma, we are human, we are not perfect. You hold us on a pedestal I am afraid, and expect us to be but we never will. I'm sorry and you are just going to have to deal with that." David told her seriously.

Emma looked at the floor trying to process all of this. She was still so angry…She decided she needed time on her own. She looked firmly at her father, "I have to find Henry. May I please go now?" Emma asked coldly.

David could see she was reverting and didn't see any way around but letting her go. He just hoped once they found Henry they could really get to the bottom of this. He let go of her chin and defeatedly sighed standing up straight. "Fine. go ahead." He told her and Emma darted to the door. She stopped suddenly as she heard his last words, "But this isn't over Emma." David told her seriously.

Emma didn't even turn away to look at her parents again but forcefully opened the door and left the apartment.

**************After Emma kills Cruella**************

Emma sat there holding her son and thanking God he was ok. Her parents rushed in and saw what had just happened. After releasing her son she looked over the dreaded cliff and saw Cruella's body…she was dead…she killed her.

Emma couldn't believe it. What had she done? She stared at Cruella's broken body for what seemed like several minutes…

David saw she was in shock and after embracing his grandson he walked gently over to her. Being a shepherd he knew how to approach broken or scared animals and in this case he saw Emma like that.

Emma was in complete shock. David knelt down near her and gently called her name, "Emma?"

Emma barely heard her father's voice.

David saw she was about to lose it and she was too close to the edge for his liking. "Emma" he again called softly.

Emma jerked away as he gently touched her arm, when she did this she began to closer to the edge which was enough for David to reach in and grab her to safety.

"No no no!" Emma screamed. One, in not wanting to be touched, two in shock of what just happened. She didn't even recognize she almost fell off the cliff as well.

David cradled her even amongst her screams, "I got you. I got you." He whispered softly in her ear.

Snow and Henry were holding onto each other and crying softly to themselves as they watched.

Emma fought her father as she was so distressed, "NOOO!" She stood and started batting at her father, "NOOO!"

"Emma, shhh, Emma." David was more worried she would hurt herself rather than him and tried desperately to hold on to his shattering daughter.

"GEt Away from ME!" Emma screamed and shoved crying the whole time.

He decided to use a little force to get her attention. He could tell she was in such turmoil and chaos she didn't know what she was doing, "EMMA" He yelled sternly. "Emma" he commanded again as he shook her arms.

Emma stopped screaming at this and somehow awoke from her trance she was in, she stopped abruptly and stared at her father.

"Emma?" David whispered softly seeing her register what was happening. He was bracing himself for another episode of screaming to be safe.

Emma was still staring at him and had a look of recognition cross her face. She grasped on to his arms and whispered, "Dad?"

David's heart about exploded with joy at that word, "Yes, Emma, I'm here." He said with tears falling down his cheeks.

"I, I…killed…" Emma couldn't get the last words out as she looked away towards the edge of the cliff.

"Shhh, Em.." David cooed.

Emma started having things crash into her and realized the events, "I…I…kill.." Emma broke down crying…the heart wrenching cries spilling from her heart.

"I know Sweety, I know." David gently told her as he held her.

"I, I killed her and she, she was power…powerless…" Emma stuttered and barely whispered the words in her devastation.

David caught her as she collapsed onto the grass. Trying to keep her from hurting herself. "Em, baby." He whispered holding onto her as her tears wracked through her.

Emma abruptly looked up in mid cry, "I…I…hurt…you…and Mom…" Emma got out before crying even more and let her father cradle her in his arms.

"Shh, it's alright Em…everything is going to be alright. " David reassured and held onto her.

"I'm…(hiccup)…sorrrry Dadddd" Emma apologized between heart wrenching cries.

"Nothing to forgive." David whispered into her ear. He picked her up in his arms and whispered to Snow and Henry, "We will get through this, together." David told Emma and kissed her forehead.

Emma collapsed further into his arms and let him carry her away from it all.

"Let's get her home." David said softly to Snow and Henry. "Let's all go home."

Emma continued to cry into her father's chest as he held her close to his heart. She felt her mother's hand enclosing in on hers as they walked home. There was much to mend and get through but they would do it as a family. They would always find one another even in the most unbelievable ways.

 _Please Review :)_


	5. Chapter 5: Do not snub me

**All rights and characters belong to ONCE UPON A TIME! Just a fan and love writing stories.:) Hope you enjoy!**

 **This story's background:**

 **Emma is 18 in this story. She had been in foster homes with August until she was 16 when she came to Storybrooke and broke the curse. She has been living with her parents since 16 and finished high school. Emma had been interning with her father at the police station, where he is the sheriff for years, she is now out of school and working full time with him at the station**

" **Do not snub me"**

Emma stormed into the loft slamming the door behind her. She knew her father was coming in shortly after her or rather right after her but she could care less. A second later David walked in, "Emma, I'd appreciate you NOT slamming the door in my face." David sighed in frustration.

But Emma went into the kitchen completely ignoring her father. After their ugly encounter at the station Emma had been quite upset. She grabbed a Dr. Pepper from the fridge with a beer cap on it. Slamming the fridge shut she grabbed a bottle opener and after opening her drink she slammed the bottle cap down as well.

David was watching in growing irritation at his daughter's behavior.

Emma completely avoided him as she walked to the couch and turned on the tv.

David sighed in frustration thinking, "So much like her mother." before walking over to try and talk some sense into her.

Emma was flipping the through the channels forcefully as her father came over and sat on the coffee table in front of her.

Emma continued to ignore him. "Emma" David started softly.

Emma rolled her eyes breaking the ignoring for one second…without even looking at her father she told him, "Some people are watching tv and would appreciate NOT being interrupted. It's just rude."

David could not believe his daughter's gumption. He took a deep sigh. Trying to hold onto the only thread left of patience he had left. "Emma…" He tried again.

Emma continued to ignore and avoid him by moving to the opposite side of the couch with a nonchalant sigh.

David massaged the bridge of his nose desperately trying to keep his patience. He turned to face her and tried again, "Emma, we have to talk about this."

Just then Snow walked in with 3 year old Neal in tow. "Hi, we're home!" Snow greeted as they entered the loft.

Emma's whole demeanor changed as she smiled brightly at the two, "Hey Neal, Mom!"

David tried to keep his temper as he rolled his eyes at his daughter's blatant silent treatment. He stood up and threw his hands in the air in frustration. Snow gave David a look of concern and confusion. Silently asking what was going on.

"Em, how are you?" Snow asked slowly and suspiciously trying to gage what ever the heck was going on between her husband and daughter.

"Great Mom, Fantastic" Emma lied not wanting her mother to find out but knew that wouldn't be likely, plus it was nice payback to agitate her Dad more.

This however blew David's top, "EMMA!"

Emma continued to ignore him by talking quietly to Neal. "Wanna go to the park little buddy?" Emma whispered but not quiet enough.

"You are NOT going ANYWHERE young lady." David said dangerously and stood with his arms crossed over his chest. He was going to have to do something soon and it wouldn't be pleasant for his daughter.

Emma didn't look or respond once again, it was like he didn't exist, "Come on Neal!" Emma said happily. "We'll be back later!" Emma told everyone..well everyone BUT her father.

Neal looked quite confused looking from his angry father to his confused mother, to his very odd acting big sister. His three year old mind couldn't believe she was getting away with actin like that with his Daddy. If he did that he would be in the corner by now…at least! He didn't know what to do!

Emma grabbed his hand, "Let's go!" She said cheerily and started out the door.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE YOUNG LADY!" David yelled, his voice booming through the entire loft and possibly the building.

Emma grimaced hearing him behind him. Maybe she did push it but she couldn't be bothered to care and would not respond. She continued out the door. Emma wasn't sure where her spunk was even coming from…Neal on the other hand stopped and looked at his sister and father and ran straight to his mother.

Emma resolve was starting to crumble once she realized she lost her "Excuse" but quickly covered it up.

David and Snow had a silent conversation as Emma was frozen at the door. David walked in front of Emma who was two steps out the door and about to take a third. He stood in front of her and pointed inside, "Get inside. NOW." David said in a dangerously quiet voice. The kind that came right before the storm…

Emma however scowled, still not making eye contact, and didn't make any move to do as her father had told her to.

Snow stepped in at this point, clearly frustrated, "Emma, listen to your father and get in here!" Snow demanded.

Emma thought about not listening again but begrudgingly walked in, knowing to obey her mother's voice even if she wasn't listening to her father's.

David was beside himself with frustration and Snow could tell, "What is going on here?" Snow asked.

"Nothing." Emma mumbled as she fell on the couch.

"That is clearly not the case, now I think you and your father need to hash this out." Snow started.

Emma looked up not happy with where this was going. "I'm not talking to HIM!" Emma blurted by accident. 'Crap blowing my cover' she thought to herself.

Snow looked at her dangerously, "You will listen to him and talk to him because he is your FATHER and that brooks respect young lady."

Emma swallowed nervously as her mother got closer and closer with each syllable. Her mother could be quite frightening when she wanted to be.

Snow softened a bit seeing as she got through to her daughter, "Now, Neal and I will leave you two to it. I suggest you listen to your father before this gets any worse young lady." Snow warned and gave David an encouraging nod.

Emma pouted in her seat. This was not going well. 'great now i have to talk to him…great just great.' Emma thought to herself.

Emma sat there arms crossed pouting on the couch. Once again avoiding her father at all costs.

David took in a deep breathe and dived in, "Emma, you heard your mother." He said sternly.

Emma rolled her eyes and turned farther away.

David lost it, "Emma Ruth, do not snub me." He turned Emma towards him so she would not have a choice but to face him, "You will cut this out before I help you cut it out." He warned in all seriousness.

Emma looked at him, the first time since the station and spoke, "you wouldn't...I'm 18 years..."

"-Old. yes I know.." He finished for her, "but you are still my child and from the looks of it, needs a lesson in respect." David sternly looked at her.

Emma swallowed. "No, I don't." Emma mumbled nervously. She folded her hands nervously on her lap avoiding her father's eyes. She once again felt like she was five year old and she did NOT like that.

"If I feel you do then as your father I will be more than able to oblige." David told her in a serious tone.

Emma did not like how this conversation was turning. She wasn't sure what to say. And didn't want to be there to find out. She quickly got up and went straight for the door.

David wasn't expecting this. His daughter's emotions were giving him whiplash today.

Emma got three steps before she heard her father, "Emma Ruth. Where do you think you are going?"

Emma froze, "I-I-'m going to my c-ar." Emma lied.

David stood with hands on his hips. "We are in the middle of a discussion. You may not go to your car." David said patiently.

Emma felt more powerful not facing her father and mumbled, "You can't tell me what to do."

Before Emma knew it David had grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the nearest corner.

"Yes I can. I am your father. And I think you need time to think so you can stand here for a little while until I tell you to come out." David scolded.

"No, I'm too old for the corner!" Emma didn't know what was coming over she just felt younger and younger. She stomped her feet in protest.

David couldn't believe his daughter. She was throwing a fit like a, child. Just then a bright light came from where Emma was standing.

David stepped back for a moment until the light vanished and revealed a little blonde girl who looked as if she was five.

Emma panicked, "What Happened?!" Emma drew out the words as her big green eyes looked up at her father.

"It looks as if your fit turned you into a child again." David hopelessly explained, in awe of his little girl and how beautiful she was.

"Noooo! I can't be five...I'm, I'm 19!" Emma stomped angrily.

"Snow come in here please! Quick!" David called for Snow.

"Charming what is it-?" Snow started before laying her eyes on what looked to be her little girl mini size. "What Happened?!"

David repeated his explanation earlier. But still left them with some questions.

"Turn me back!" Emma whined/demanded.

David knelt down to her level, "Emma you must calm down. I think your magic did this and it will have to be magic to undo it. This must be some kind of lesson for you, once you learn it maybe it will turn you back." David calmly tried to reason with the five year old version of his daughter.

"What no!" Emma yelled, "I can't. I have to work and I have a life, I can't be five!"

"Emma calm down." Snow held her hand. "We will figure it out. I'll go call Regina and make sure everything will be ok. Now listen to your father. I'll be right back David."

"Alright Emma, calm down." David cooed. "Everything will be alright."

"But, I am..I am fi-…ve.." Emma panicked.

"Emma, breathe, breathe honey. IT's going to be alright." David rubbed her back softly.

"But…but…" Emma continued to panic.

"Wait here…calm down." David instructed. He could see she was getting worked up and got her a glass of water. "Here Em, deep breath, drink."

Emma tried to listen and breath and drank the water gratefully.

Once David got Emma relatively calm Snow came back in the room.

"Is she ok?" Snow asked concerned.

"She will be. What did Regina say?" David asked.

"She said she will be completely ok. It's normal with people first learning how to control their magic to reverse things a bit." Snow explained.

"A BIT?!" Emma butted in…"A BIT?!" she repeated.

"Emma calm down." Snow knelt in front of her daughter. "It won't help getting worked up again."

"I can't be five MOM!" Emma yelled in frustration.

"Regina said that these spells are usually tied to something in your subconscious. Something you internally need to go through and once you do, it will turn you back to your normal self. You just have to hang in there Em." Snow softly explained while rubbing her daughter's back.

"What do I need to learn that could be this important?!" Emma frustratedly yelled.

"Hmm, I think I may know." David sighed. "I think we need to finish our conversation from earlier young lady." David told her.

"No." Emma folded her arms across her chest stubbornly. "No Way Daddy!" Emma blurted. 'Daddy?' where did that come from?

David tried hard to hide his smirk and so did Snow. She was just way to cute. But they had to hold their guns and go with this.

"Yes, yes you do. Your father is right. Now I have to go check on your brother." Snow said softly kissing her forehead. "You listen to your Father Em."

"No, Mommy don't go." Emma looked up scared. She let the 'Mommy' slip this time hoping to win some leverage.

"I'll be back in a little bit but you and your father need to hash this out still..I'll see you later." Snow smiled sweetly and left them in peace.

"K" David started and turned back to Emma, "Alright turn around Emma." David motioned toward the corner.

Emma looked at him in shock, "Are you kidding me? I just turned into a freaking five year old! I'm not staying in the corner!" Emma yelled at her father once again. Stomping her foot in protest.

David gave her a dad look, "Young lady I don't care if you are 19 or 5 you will not yell at me. Now I think you do need time to think and not to mention calm down before you do or say anything you will regret. Now, turn around or do you need an incentive?" David warned seriously.

Emma's eyes bugged out once more. She locked eyes with her father in stubbornness before turning around in the corner. She really did not want to find out what that incentive was...

A few minutes later David came back to Emma seeing she was squirming. He sat in the chair behind her and gently asked, "Are you ready to talk now?"

Emma turned around still grumpy but a little more calm. She whispered, "Yea..I guess."

David took her hand in his, "Good."

He took her back over to his kitchen chair where he had been sitting. He sat down and put her in front of him so they could talk eye to eye. "Now I think you and I need to talk about what happened at the station."

Before Emma knew it she was whining. The five year old tendencies were really kicking in. "No, Dad, I don't wanna talk about it..." Emma folded her arms across her chest avoiding his eye contact.

David tried not to crack, she was just so cute at this age but he had to stay stern for Emma's sake. "Yes we do, whether you want to or not. Now how bout I start,hmm?"

Emma kept pouting but didn't get to say a word before her father continued.

"You behaved very badly at the station young lady. You do not treat people the way you did" David scolded.

Emma put her little fist at her side, "I didn't do anything Daddy!" Emma shouted and was also shocked by the "daddy" again but couldn't help it. She was steaming. She felt angry but also like she wanted to cry and throw a fit at the same time.

"Emma Ruth, I am not finished." He gave her his fatherly glare. "And yes, you did. You were very rude and disrespectful to Gepetto."

Emma blew, "I was not and thanks a lot for CALLING me out in front of him like I was a kid..."Emma stopped and looked down after saying that taking in her latest predicament, "agh!" Emma yelled in frustration at her size.

"Emma, do you need more time in the corner young lady? What did we discuss earlier about you yelling at me?" David asked calmly.

Emma couldn't keep up with her emotions either and felt shameful at getting scolded again by her father. She could see the disappointment which was another reason she hated the situation at the station and now this. Her chin was on her chest in embarrassment as she mumbled, "no yelling."

David could not get over how cute she was. She would have definitely had him wrapped around his finger. He shook it off and continued, "Yes, now about the station. I'm sorry I had to call you out on it but your behavior was appalling and as your father I felt the need to correct it and had every right to by the way."

Emma once again interrupted tears threatening to spill, "but, but... I didn't ..."

David put a finger up to stop her before continuing, "Yes, you did. He was just coming in to help with some repairs and we were just discussing calmly the incident with the wardrobe when you yelled at him..."

*******back in time at the station******

David was working on some paperwork while Gepetto was fixing a door near him. Emma was also doing paperwork. She had just recently came full time on staff with David as his deputy.

David and Gepetto had been talking for awhile.

"I never got to tell you David. How sorry I was about the wardrobe." Gepetto said sorrowfully.

David walked over putting a hand gently on his shoulder, "Gepetto I appreciate that but really it's ok. We would have done the same for our child."

"In a way it is like a punishment to me to not have seen young Pinnochio grow up." Gepetto said sadly.

Emma had had it, "WELL AT LEAST YOU GET A SECOND CHANCE WITH YOUR PRECIOUS BOY! Some of us don't get that, now do we!" Emma yelled.

Gepetto and David looked at her in shock. Both caught completely off guard by her outburst.

Emma thought to herself, 'Oops that was outloud."

Once David regained himself from the shock he sternly yelled at Emma, "Emma Ruth, you WILL apologize!"

"No, no please. It's okay. Really. I deserve it, I deserve." Gepetto pardoned.

"No, you do not and we _all_ know that." David told him and then looked to Emma in a stern father look, "Don't we, Emma?"

Emma didn't even know what to do. She yelled at Gepetto rudely, she was being scolded by her father in front of someone else and now she had to apologize like a five year old. She wasn't used to being in this position and felt embarrassed and didn't know what to do except what she had always done before, run.

"Emma, I expect an apology now, young lady." David scolded harshly.

Emma's emotions got the best of her, "NO! IT'S HIS FAULT! IT'S ALL HIS FAULT! I WON'T!" Emma yelled and ran out of the station.

David looked stunned and apologized for Emma's appalling behavior before speeding up after his daughter. Luckily she ran to the loft...

**********back in regular time*********

David continued lifting her chin, "Now, you need to apologize to Gepetto. That was very, very rude of you. And I think we need to talk about why you did explode at him. There is obviously some things you are harboring and we need to talk them out. It's not good to keep things in Em." He gently told her.

Emma chanced a look up at her father, she was trying to process everything and in her five year old mind it felt all too much. Tears started to fall down her cheeks.

David softened at those tears, "What are you thinking baby?"

Emma couldn't contain the tears...

"Come on, out with it." David encouraged wiping her stray tears away.

"I...I...I'm not good at this." Emma said through tears, "I...I don't want you mad at me."

David held her chin, "Oh honey, I am not mad anymore, just disappointed in how you handled things."

"I bet you don't want to be seen with me now...it's ok, I'll go." Emma sadly said through tears as she tried to walk away.

David quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her up on his lap, "Hey, I will always want you around and you don't have to go anywhere, nor will you. Where did you get that idea?" He softly asked.

"That's what everyone has always done. When I did something they didn't like they'd send me away, I thought it was the same for you." Emma admitted looking down.

David lifted her little face and looked her in the eye, "Just because other people did that does not mean i would EVER do that. When we sent you away it wasn't because you did anything. We wanted you to have your best chance baby. I'm sorry people did that to you. I will never forgive myself for that. But one thing is for sure. Your mother and I will ALWAYS love you, no matter what you do." David said firmly.

Emma looked at him through tears and asked, "Really?"

"Yes really. I love you Emma." David cradled her against his chest and let her cry it out for a few minutes.

After a few minutes Emma couldn't believe how much her five year old tendencies were dominating her thinking. She couldn't believe she was being cradled in her father's arms. She should be embarrassed but this was kind of a dream come true. She started to calm down and felt like she was about to fall asleep.

Snow peeked around the door catching Charming's gaze and they both shared a knowing smile before Snow walked over. She luckily had heard everything after putting Neal down for a nap. Things were making more sense now.

"We'll get her through this. It is a real gift, isn't it?" David smiled and kissed Emma's little forehead.

Snow caressed her little head and with a smile agreed, "It sure is."

They took in there little girl for a few minutes before Snow spoke again, "Neal is down for a nap, maybe we should put her down as well, for a little and then you two can finish your discussion later. Would you care to do the honors 'Daddy'?" Snow smiled big.

"Absolutely! Although I have a feeling she will be a little upset when she gets up." David chuckled lightly, "Wow she really sleeps like a log." David laughed carrying her to their bed.

"She sure does." Snow laughed along.

They both took turns kissing their big little girl before quietly leaving her to sleep.

 **Please Review!:) More to come for this story!**


	6. Chapter 6: I Believe in You

**A/N: Another random story :) Hope you like! :)**

 **I Believe In You**

 _Emma is in third grade and Neal is in first grade…._

"Promise you won't tell." Emma demanded as they reached the door to the loft.

"Ok, but won't they notice, your wrist is swollen." Neal answered.

"I'll hide it." Emma said as she put her arm behind her back.

"Good luck with that." Neal said as he pushed the door open. "Hi Mom! Hi Dad!"

Emma walked in and shut the door.

"Hey Emma." David said, but then took a second look at her. "What's wrong with you?"

Emma's eyes widened before she answered quickly. "Nothing."

David raised his eyebrows before motioning for her to come over with his finger.

Emma frowned as she walked slowly over to her father who was sitting in the living room. She stop in front of him.

David felt her forehead since she looked a bit clammy. "Hm...is something wrong with your arm?"

Emma shook her head no.

David's eyes narrowed as he brought her right arm in front of her so he could see it. "Emma! What happen?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders.

"Emma, you know what happened so tell me." David said as he looked at her wrist.

"I can't." Emma frowned.

"Why not?" David asked as he stood up and directed Emma over to the kitchen.

"It would just make it worse." Emma said before David picked her up to put her own the counter.

"Honey, you have to tell me what happened. Did someone else do this to you?" David asked as Snow came over to look at Emma's wrist.

"Emma!" Snow exclaimed as she looked her wrist.

"It's fine, really." Emma tried.

"Emma." David said softly. "What happened?"

Emma looked down at her lap. "It was no one...I fell down."

"You did not!" Neal said from the couch.

"Shut up, Neal!" Emma yelled without thinking.

"Emma Ruth. We do not yell at each other and we don't say shut up." Snow scolded her.

"But you just did..." Emma pointed out.

Snow just gave her a stern look before heading to the freezer to get an ice pack.

"Who did this to you?" David asked.

Emma looked down again, but didn't answer.

"Neal? Do you know who did this to your sister?" David asked as Snow put the ice pack on Emma's wrist.

Neal hesitated as he looked at Emma who was glaring at him. "Bobby did it."

"Neal!" Emma whined.

"The guy in 6th grade?" David asked.

"Yeah, he was bothering me, but Emma stepped in front of me. He didn't like that so he twisted her wrist." Neal answered.

David turned to Emma. "Is that true?"

"Yeah, but don't do anything about it, please?" Emma asked.

"I'm sorry, kiddo, but this isn't something he can get away with." David answered.

"Your father's right, Emma. This kid can't keep running around hurting younger kids." Snow added.

Emma frowned.

"Now, we need to take care of this wrist. You, my baby girl, are coming with to get your wrist x-rayed." David said as he picked her up off the counter and put her on her own two feet.

"Ah Dad, it's not that bad." Emma whined.

"I'm afraid it is." David answered before looking at his wife. "I'll go get her wrist looked at and be back as soon as I can."

"Ok." Snow said before giving him a quick kiss. "And you, be good for your father."

"Yes, mom." Emma answered.

"Come on, sweetie." David said as he guided her to the door.

"Keep the ice pack on your wrist." Snow called as they left the loft.

*****OUAT*****

"Ok, let's get this over with, kiddo." David said as he turned the truck off.

"I don't want to go in, Daddy." Emma whined.

David stopped and looked at her with a soft expression. "Why?"

"It's scary." Emma admitted through a whisper.

"I'll be with you."

"I know, but sometimes they don't let you come back with me."

"True and that might happen, but I will still be there, just in a different room." David sAid with a soft smile. "Everything is going to be fine, sweetie." David added before getting out of the car.

Emma frowned as he came over and opened her door.

"Emma, would I ever let anything bad happen to you?"

"No."

"Then trust me. This is what's best." David helped her out of the truck and took her good hand.

David walked them across the parking lot to the hospital. "Let's go get this over with."

*****OUAT*****

"Emma Nolan?" The nurse called.

David helped Emma up and directed her to the nurse.

"That's her! She's the one that punched me."

David saw a man with his son who had a black eye pointing at his daughter.

Emma gasped as she stopped. "Daddy I didn't do that, I promise."

David could tell she was telling the truth and hoped that this man wouldn't cause trouble. "I believe you, baby."

David pushed her towards the nurse, but as he did the man and his son came up to them.

"Excuse me, but my son just informed me that your daughter punched him." The man said.

"Is this Bobby?" David asked.

"Yes."

"Well my son told me that Bobby twisted her arm." David said calmly.

"Is that true, Bobby?" The man asked his son.

"No, she punched me and that's how she hurt her hand." Bobby lied.

Emma's mouth dropped open in shock. That was not what happen, but how would any body believe her over him.

"With all do respect, my daughter is two feet shorter than Bobby and I don't see her being able to even reach his face." David said calmly as Emma hide behind his leg.

"If I could interrupt, Emma's wrist will determine whether it was twisted or if it was from punching someone." The nurse said.

Both of the fathers nodded in agreement that that would settle it. David steered Emma in the direction the nurse was going.

Emma wasn't quite sure if her father believed she did it or not. He said he did, but what Bobby said sounded believable. She just hoped that the nurse was right and her wrist would show the truth of what happen.

*****OUAT*****

"Daddy?" Emma asked when they were alone in the examination room.

"Hm." David looked at her.

"Do you believe me?" Emma asked in almost a whisper tone as she looked down at her lap.

David could tell she was worried he didn't believe her, but he could tell she was telling the truth. "I do."

Emma looked up with a surprised look. "Really?"

"Of course, I do. I can tell when you are telling the truth." David said with a smile as he tucked a few loose strands behind her ear.

Emma smiled softly.

*****OUAT*****

"Well from the x-Rays we can tell that her wrist was twisted. Unfortunately, she managed to not only break one of her wrist bones, but sprained her wrist as well. You must be in whole lot of pain." Dr. Whale said.

Emma shrugged her shoulders. She had been and was in a lot of pain, but she was trying to hide it.

"We will get a cast on that wrist and I'll write a prescription for the pain."

"Thank you, Dr. Whale." David said as he shook his hand.

"Oh and with your permission, I will tell Bobby and his Dad that your daughter's wrist was twisted."

"Thank you." David said, feeling proud of his daughter.

Emma was so relieved that the x-Ray showed that she was telling the truth. It would have been terrible if it had looked like she had hit him.

*****OUAT*****

"Ok, kiddo. Let's get you inside." David said after opening her door. They had gotten her medicine on the way along with a ice cream sundae that David thought Emma deserved from being so brave at the hospital.

"Remember the ice cream is our secret." David said as he helped her from the truth.

Emma smiled and nodded her head.

"How are you feeling?" David asked her as they walked up to the building.

"Fine." Emma answered.

"You know I told you that I knew you were telling the truth earlier, but did you know I can tell when you aren't?"

Emma grimaced.

"Why don't you try telling me the truth?"

"My wrist hurts a lot." Emma admitted reluctantly.

David put an arm around her shoulders as they continued to their loft. "We'll get you some of that medicine and it will feel better."

David opened the door and let Emma in ahead of him.

"What did the doctor say?" Snow asked as she rushed to Emma and hugged her.

"She sprained and broke her wrist. He gave her pain medication that she needs to take with some food."

"Ok. I just need to warm it up and it will be ready." Snow said to David, but then looked down at Emma. "Why don't you sit down, sweetie?"

Emma nodded and sat down at the table.

It didn't take long for Snow to heat up their dinner. David and Emma ate quickly before Snow gave Emma her medicine. They let Emma sit on the couch with her brother for a little while as they cleaned up the kitchen.

"Ok, it's time for bed you too." Snow said as she walked over to the pair.

The medicine had kicked in and Emma was close to falling asleep as she snuggled up on the couch.

"Oh come on, mom, just 10 more minutes!" Neal pleaded.

"No, it's time for bed." Snow answered.

"But mom..." Neal started again.

"Neal, you heard your mom, head on up." David interrupted as he stepped up beside his wife.

Neal frowned, but headed to bed anyway.

David shook his head as he watched Neal walk by him, but then turned towards Emma. "Maybe I should just carry this one." David whispered to Snow.

"That might be best. I think the medicine has kicked in."

David smiled softly as walked over to Emma and knelt down in front of her. "Time for bed, kiddo."

"Ok, I'm going." Emma mumbled as she started to sit up, but she was a bit out of it so she swayed a little.

"Here, baby girl." David whispered as he gently picked her up in his arms.

"I can walk, Daddy." Emma mumbled with her eyes closed.

"I know, baby." David whispered as he walked towards Snow who reached out to feel Emma's head.

Snow knew she wasn't sick, but she just couldn't help but to worry. She followed them up to Emma's room. They had split the loft in half so that each child has a room.

David layed Emma down on her bed.

"I'm thirsty." Emma said with a little frown.

"I'll get you something while your mom helps you change." David said softly before leaving.

"Let's get your pajamas on." Snow said as she came over with Emma's pajamas.

"I can do it myself." Emma said in embarrassment. She was in 3rd grade and last time she checked she could get herself changed!

"Normally yes, but with your wrist hurt it's going to be trickier." Snow commented with a sympathetic frown.

Emma frowned. "Ok."

Snow quickly helped her change and to get under the covers. David had checked on and said goodnight to Neal as Snow was helping Emma. He came back in the room a moment after Snow finished helping Emma.

"Ok, if you need anything just call us, okay?" Snow instructed her daughter.

Emma nodded that she would if she needed them.

"Good girl, now sleep well darling." Snow said before giving Emma a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight."

"Night, mom."

David handed Emma the water as Snow headed to Neal's room to say goodnight.

Emma drank some of the water and then handed it back to her Dad. "Thanks."

"No problem, sweetie." David said as he took the cup and placed it on her bedside table. "Goodnight, sweetie. Sleep tight." David said before leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Night, Daddy." Emma mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

David smiled before turning off her lamp and walking quietly out the door.

 **Please Review :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Common Courtesy

_A/N: This is for my sister who got a ticket today; she wanted me to write a story where David pulls Emma over. :)_

 **Common Courtesy**

It was Emma's day off and she was rushing to meet her mom for lunch. She had lost track of time and had to rush to get there. Normally she would just walk, but she didn't have the time for that anymore.

She was speeding, but she was a cop. She wouldn't get pulled over so, with caution, she sped down the road.

When she was about a minute away from Granny's, she heard sirens and looked in her rearview mirror to see her Dad's cop car pulling her over. "What in the world?!" Emma yelled as she pulled over.

Then she realized he was just joking with her. He wouldn't really pull her over.

She doesn't even bother to get her license out or her insurance out as he walks up to her window.

"Haha very funny, but I'm supposed to be meeting mom like now." Emma said with an annoyed look.

"License and registration." David said in his cop voice.

"What? You're actually pulling me over?" Emma asked in a stunned voice.

"Uh yes." David said with a stern voice.

"But I'm a cop!" Emma yelled.

"Do you know why I pulled you over?" David asked in a disapproving tone.

"Dad, you don't have to do all the cop stuff! Just let me go! I'm going to be late for meeting mom." Emma complained.

"I pulled you over because you were speeding. You were going 17 over the speed limit." David said in a calm, but firm voice.

"I was not." Emma said, but she knew he was probably right.

"I clocked you doing 17 over, young lady. Now, license and registration." David said sternly.

"Ugh this so wrong. I can't believe you are doing this." Emma grumbled as she found her license and insurance card.

She handed them to him. "You aren't really going to give me a ticket, are you?"

"I pretty much have to. If you caught someone doing 17 over would you give them a ticket?" David asked before walking back to his cruiser.

Emma was shocked to say the least. Her Dad was giving her a ticket! Yes, if it was someone else she would have issued a ticket, but not if it was her Dad or her Mom. It was just common courtesy to NOT give your FAMILY tickets!

She took her phone out and was about to shot her mom a text when her Dad got out of the car and walked back to her window. She had to admit he was a very effective cop. He had all the intimidating qualities and that disapproving tone that comes with all cops.

"Ok, sign here." David said in a softer tone.

"You really are giving me a ticket? Come on, Dad! I'm your daughter!" Emma complained, but all he did was give her a stern look to do as he asked. "Ugh fine." Emma signed the paper.

"Send this in with $120. You have a month to pay it."

"One hundred and twenty dollars?! That's the biggest fee we give out!"

"That's what happens when you go 17 over. Now, drive safer from now on. I'll see you later." David said as he handed her license and registration along with the ticket.

Emma scowled at him. She didn't want to pay $120! This was ridiculous and she was going to tell on him to her mom! She rolled up her window before heading, under the speed limit, to Granny's.

She parked and walked into Granny's and threw down her coat before sitting down.

"Dad pulled me over and gave me a ticket!" Emma practically yelled at her mom in frustration.

Snow had to hide a smile at Emma's predicament. "Why did he pull you over?"

"What does that matter?! Didn't you hear me my OWN Dad PULLED me over!"

"I heard you. Why did he pull you over?" Snow asked in a disapproving tone for her yelling at her.

"I was only going 10 over." Emma answered.

"Emma." Snow lightly scolded.

"What you are taking his side?!" Emma practically yelled again.

Snow was pretty sure the whole restaurant was hearing their conversation. "Don't yell, young lady." Snow scolded her quietly, but sternly. "Now. I know your upset, but it's not okay to take it out on me."

Emma looked down at her scolding. She was just so angry at her father! And now her mother was backing him up! It was just wrong!

"Now let's just order and try to calm down some."

Emma nodded. "But I'm still mad at Dad. He had no right to pull me over."

"Emma, as your father and the sheriff he had the right to pull you over." Snow said quietly.

"Why do you have to take his side?"

"I'm not taking a side. I'm just stating the truth." Snow whispered firmly right before Red came up to them.

Red had heard the whole conversation and had to hide a smile at the whole situation that her favorite family was in. "What can I get for the two of you?"

"Can I get a water?" Snow asked.

Red nodded before looking at Emma.

"Can I have a Coke?"

"Sure." Red said with a smile before walking away to get their drinks.

"I'm just so mad right now." Emma grumbled quietly.

"I know, but it's just a ticket. You move on and get over it. Learn from it." Snow said softly.

"I know, but it's just upsetting and makes me so frustrated." Emma told her mom. She wasn't mad at her mom, but she was furious with her Dad.

"You know your father was just doing his job, right? It would be favoritism to let his daughter break the rules, but enforce the rules with everyone else." Snow tried to reason with her daughter.

"I know, but it doesn't help that my own father pulled me over and gave me a ticket." Emma said with a frown.

"I know." Snow said as Red came back with their drinks.

"What will you two be having today?"

"I'll have a grilled cheese with onion rings and can I have extra onion rings?" Emma asked as her mom frowned at her unhealthy choice.

"Sure they can be on the house." Red said with a wink at Emma which got a smile out of Emma.

"Thanks, Ruby." Emma said with a small smile.

Red just smiled before looking at Snow. "I'll take a BLT with a side salad."

Just then the doorbell jingled and Snow saw Charming walk in. She didn't inform Emma that her father would be joining them, but under the circumstances she hadn't quite got to telling her.

Emma saw her mom's face and was confused until her Dad, the one who had given her a TICKET, was sitting by her. She crossed her arms and scowled at the table.

"Hey Charming, what can I get you?" Red asked, as the tension at the table reached an unbelievable high.

"Can I get a cheeseburger and onion rings with a coffee." David ordered, ignored his daughter scowling beside him. He had sat by her on purpose so she wouldn't try to leave.

Red bit her lip before heading back to the kitchen. This was going to be interesting to watch!

"Emma." David said softly.

"I'm not talking to you. I would leave if you weren't blocking my way." Emma scowled. "And by the way, mom agrees with me!"

"You do?" David said with a frown as he looked across at his wife.

"I did not say that, Emma Ruth." Snow said sternly.

"Emma, you broke the law by going 17 over the speed limit…" David started.

"Seventeen?" Snow said as she turned her eyes towards Emma with a stern look. "She told me ten."

Emma gulped. She hadn't thought of that coming up.

"No, she was going 47 miles per hour on Main Street." David said.

"Emma, that is very dangerous. You could have hit someone." Snow scolded her.

"I wouldn't have hit anyone, I was being careful." Emma said as she rolled her eyes.

"Careful would have been going the correct speed, that's why we, as the town's sheriff department, enforce these laws." David said.

"But I'm your daughter." Emma said as her frown deepened.

"I'm well aware of that." David said.

"That's it? Don't you think it's wrong to give your own kid a ticket?" Emma practically yelled.

"First off, don't yell at me. Now answer me this, did you deserve to get a ticket?"

Emma rolled her eyes and looked down at the table.

"For what you did, not because I'm your father or you're an officer as well, but based on the facts that you were going 17 over the speed limit."

"Yes." Emma grumbled.

"Emma, being your Dad isn't going to get you out of a ticket. I care about you and this town too much to let that go. Maybe next time you will think twice before doing something so dangerous." David scolded her with a disapproving tone.

Emma now was feeling worse than before. She was mad about it, but mostly she was mad at herself. She just didn't want to admit that. "Ok, jeez. I'm sorry. I was just trying to get here on time."

"Just slow down next time, okay kiddo?" David said softly as he threw an arm around her shoulders.

"Okay." Emma said softly, but then smiled mischievously. "Daddy? Can you pay my ticket?"

"Nope." David said with a grin.

"Mommy?" Emma turned her puppy dog eyes on her mother.

"Uh no, I'm afraid it will have to come out of your pocket, honey." Snow said with a smirk.

"But, Dad gave me the highest ticket we ever give out: $120." Emma told her mom.

"You were going 17 over! What did you expect? A slap on the wrist?" David asked with a chuckle.

"That would have worked." Emma said seriously.

David took her arm and playful slapped it.

"Does this mean I don't have to pay the ticket?" Emma asked cheekily.

"Oh you still have to pay that, sweetheart." David answered before he kissed her cheek.

"Ah Dad! We're in public!" Emma complained as she sunk lower into her seat.

David chuckled. "And make sure you pay it on time. I don't want to have to arrest my daughter."

Emma's eyes widened. "You wouldn't...you would?"

"Just pay the ticket, kid." David said with a sigh.

Ruby came back a few minutes with their food.

"Here you go, Emma. Grilled cheese with onion rings." Ruby handed Emma a plate with onion rings with a wink since she had double the amount of onions then her father.

David narrowed his eyes at Emma's plate and his own.

"You are at least paying for lunch, right?" Emma asked her Dad with a puppy dog look.

David playfully rolled his eyes, "I guess I could." He always paid for her and he didn't mind at all. It was his honor to take care of her.

Emma smiled and started to dig into her food. She was glad that they got that cleared up even if was still upsetting to be pulled over by one's own father. At least she had a father that cared enough about her to not show favoritism even though that would have been the easier thing to do. He was definitely a stand up guy and even if it sucked for her today, it made her proud to be his daughter. Well proud and completely embarrassed that she, an officer of Storybrooke, got a ticket!

 **Please Review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Stormy Night

A/N: There was a stormy night a couple nights ago and I started writing this one! It's not finished, but if you like it I will continue and give you a part two of this story!

Also this was going to be a story dedicated to Father's Day so it is mostly a Daddy Charming story! :) Which if you haven't noticed yet, we like to write more of Charming/Emma stories more than Mama Snow stories. I find that Daddy Charming stories are sorely missed these days so we have decided to change that a little! :) Although most of the time, we try to incorporate both equally, but this one really isn't one of those! :O So if you don't want to read it, you don't have too! :) IF you do, go right ahead and Enjoy! :) (Sorry just started to ramble there! )

P.S. I like to change the ages of Emma, Henry, and Neal so this one the ages are below.

AU: Emma 21, Henry 3, Neal 1 (Emma Broke Curse at 19)

 **Stormy Night**

(5:15 pm)

Emma walked into the apartment, completely drenched from the rain.

David chuckled. "Get caught in the rain?"

"No, I just jumped in a pool." Emma grumbled sarcastically.

David just smiled as he grabbed a blanket and walked over to her. "Don't you have a umbrella?"

Emma just gave him an annoyed look. "I don't do umbrellas, they're just a hassle."

David just shook his head as he wrapped the blanket around her. "Go on and get changed."

Emma turned to go, but was surprised by a light smack on her butt.

"Change your attitude too." David said half-serious, half-kidding.

Emma frowned, but hurried off towards her room so he wouldn't do that again.

Emma decided to take a shower too while she was upstairs because she was so cold from the rain. She changed into comfortable clothes and walked back downstairs.

Her Dad was sitting on the couch reading a book. She walked over and sat next to him. She lifted his arm and snuggled into his side.

David looked down to see her closing her eyes. He smiled and turned his attention back to his book. If she wanted to snuggle with him, he was more than willing.

Emma shivered after a moment and snuggled closer to her Dad.

David put his book down and grabbed another blanket to cover her with.

"Thanks, Dad." Emma said as she kept her eyes closed.

David kissed her head. "Anytime, kiddo."

20 minutes later... (6:10)

David looked down at Emma to see she still had her eyes closed. "Are you feeling okay, sweetie?"

Emma opened her eyes slowly. "Mm hm."

"Are you just tired?"

"Mm yeah, and cold." Emma mumbled before closing her eyes again.

"Still?" David asked as he started to rub her arm.

"Yeah." Emma mumbled again.

David frowned, he was beginning to wonder if she was coming down with something. The rain probably didn't help anything if she was.

David went back to reading, but kept rubbing her arm and back to try to warm her up.

20 minutes later... (6:30)

David stopped reading to lightly feel Emma's forehead. He frowned because it was a little warm, but wasn't sure if it was a fever or not. He was surprised that Emma hadn't reacted to him checking her temperature. That in itself was worrisome.

"Are you feeling any warmer?" David asked softly.

Emma shrugged her shoulders.

"It might help if you dried your hair." David suggested softly.

Emma groaned. "Too much work."

"I could dry it for you." David suggested.

"I don't want to move." Emma grumbled as she tried to snuggle closer to him.

David just smiled. She was a bit moody tonight, but he loved that she was so snuggly.

"Where's everyone?" Emma asked when she realized they were the only ones there.

"Your mom is picking up food and then picking up the boys from Belle's. They should be back soon." David answered her before turning back to his book.

He felt Emma nod against his chest before wrapping her arms around his waist. He was beginning to feel like her pillow, but he didn't mind.

30 minutes later... (About 7:00)

David looked up from his book when he heard voices in the hall and less than a minute later his wife was coming in with the two munchkins.

"Hey Charming...is she asleep?" Snow asked as she saw the cute sight of Charming and her daughter.

David nodded. She had finally fallen asleep a little bit ago. "I'm beginning to wonder if she is coming down with something."

Snow frowned at that because if Emma came down with something it would most likely go through the whole family.

"The food is in the car still." Snow said as she walked over with the boys. She had to carry Neal, but Henry was walking.

"I can go get it." David said even though he wasn't quite ready to end the moment he was having with his snuggle bunny.

"Sure you can get up there?" Snow asked with a chuckle. Emma had her arms wrapped around him pretty tightly.

David was struggling some because she had a tight grip on him. He really didn't want to accidentally wake her either. He finally got free, but unfortunately Emma did wake up.

"Where you going?" Emma asked in a groggy voice with sleepy eyes.

"I'm going to get the food out of the car. I'll be back in a minute." David said.

Emma scrunched her face up in a pout. She was tired and cold. She didn't want him to move and go outside. She wanted him to stay where he was so she could be comfortable.

"Aren't you hungry, Emma?" Snow asked her sleepy daughter as David went out to get their food. She lightly felt Emma's cheek with the back of her fingers. She wasn't fever high, but she was warm.

"I guess." Emma responded. "I'm really tired."

"I can see that. Are you feeling okay?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders before slouching down to lay her head on the couch. She was still covered in the blanket as well.

Snow frowned as she watched Emma. Something obviously wasn't right. She hoped it was just that she needed some good sleep, but she had a feeling it wasn't just that. Snow lightly ran hand over Emma's back before walking towards Neal's crib.

David came back in with the food. "Well I missed the rain, but it did start just after I got inside." David told them as he put the bags on the counter.

Snow put Neal in his crib while Henry played with blocks on the floor.

David looked over to see Emma in a heap where he used to be sitting. He frowned knowing that she was obviously not feeling the greatest.

Snow walked over to help get the food set out for dinner. Normally their dinner wasn't so late, but Snow had a meeting at school that ended at 6:00. They decided getting Granny's would be faster than making something.

After a few minutes they have everything ready for dinner. Neal was already fed so all they had to do was get their daughter and grandson to the table.

"Come here, Henry." Snow called to her grandson and he ran over.

"Grandma!" Henry exclaimed as reached up to be picked up.

Snow picked him up and put him in his chair.

"Emma." David called, knowing that she would be the hard one to get to the table. He doubted she would want to move.

Emma slightly lifted her head from the couch to look at him.

"It's time for dinner. Come on."

Emma slouched back down and closed her eyes. "Not hungry."

"Not an option. Get to the table." David said firmly. She needed to eat and he wasn't going to argue with her for five minutes.

Emma groaned because she knew that tone. It meant to do what he said without any more arguing. So she got up slowly and walked to the table. She would eat a couple bits and then head back to the couch. Hopefully, her Dad would sit with her again. She had been really comfortable before he got up.

Emma sat down at the table with a yawn, which made Charming smile at how cute she looked.

"Mommy, why you so sleepies?" Henry asked from across from her.

"I don't know, buddy." Emma told him as she started to eat her grilled cheese. She didn't realize how hungry she actually was until now.

Snow exchanged a worried look with Charming.

"Grandpa?"

"Yes, Henry?"

"Mommy needs naps like me." Henry told him seriously.

David couldn't help, but chuckle.

"No she doesn't." Emma argued.

"You do too." Henry said with a pout.

"Ok, ok. That's enough." Snow stopped them. "Henry, less talking and more eating. Your food is getting cold."

David just smiled because he had got a kick out of Henry's observation. Emma, however, was mortified by his observation, which was even funnier to David.

Emma looked over at her Dad with a glare because she knew what he was thinking about and she didn't appreciate it.

***Loud Thunder and the lights flicker****

Emma jumped as Henry started to cry from the thunder. Emma looked at him with concern. "It's okay, buddy, it's just thunder." Emma told him from across the table.

"Sure?" Henry asked adorably as he rubbed his eyes with his fist.

"Of course, buddy." Emma replied.

"O'tay." Henry responded before picking up his sandwich again.

As Emma and Henry had their conversation, David and Snow were having their own silent conversation. David got up and went to the cabinet under the stairs a moment later.

Emma looked after him with a confused look, but then she saw him coming back with a few candles and two flashlights. Her parents were getting ready just in case the lights went out because of the storm.

She watched as he put everything on the counter besides a flashlight that he brought to the table. It was times like this that she really appreciated and enjoyed having parents to take care of her and her son. It was nice not to be alone.

Emma returned her attention back to her food and let her parents worry about the storm. She shivered a little as she took a drink from her soda. She heard another clasp of thunder, but the lights stayed on this time. She actually was pretty fond of storms and being so tired she enjoyed them more. It was the perfect weather for sleeping and cuddling. 'Cuddling? When did I go soft?' Emma thought to herself. She didn't really mind, but in the back of her mind she was seeing how much she had actually grown while living with her parents the past few years.

She was startled when someone put a blanket around her shoulders. She looked over to see her Mom sitting back down in her chair. When did she even get up? She hadn't heard or seen her, but she was grateful for the blanket.

'You were shivering, sweetie." Snow answered her silent question.

Before she could respond another clasp of thunder could be heard and this time the lights did flicker off, but a moment later they came back on. Emma really didn't care if they went off or stayed on, but having the lights off for a split-second hadn't help her feel any less sleepy. She pushed her food forward and laid her head on the table with her blanket covered arm acting like a pillow.

David and Snow exchanged another worried look, but let her rest on the table for now.

Snow ran her hand lightly over Emma's hair as Emma rested on her arm. She frowned before returning her attention to her food at least Emma had eaten a good portion of her own food.

David and Snow finished dinner before starting to clean up. David started to the clear the table as Snow cleaned Henry up.

"Come on, buddy, let's get you cleaned up." Snow said as she picked Henry up.

"Is Mommy going to sleep on the table tonight?" Henry asked seriously on their way to the bathroom.

David chuckled as he heard him from the kitchen and looked back at his daughter who was still asleep at the table.

"No, honey. She's not going to sleep on the table." Snow answered him with an amused smile as she set him on the bathroom counter before getting a rag out to wash his face.

She finished cleaning him up. "Ok, it's time to get ready for bed, little man."

"Already?"

"Yep, we ate a little late today."

"Is it Mommy's bedtime too?"

Snow chuckled. "Looks like it, but we need to get you to bed first."

"O'tay."

Snow smiled as she picked him up off the counter and carried him towards the staircase, stopped beside David first. "Say goodnight to your grandpa."

"Goodnight, Grandpa." Hnery said as he reached a hand over to his grandpa.

David hugged Henry and put a kiss on his head. "Goodnight, Buddy."

Snow took Henry upstairs and David look towards Emma. He was hoping he could convince her to go to bed early. "Emma, girl." David said as he walked up to her and then shook her shoulder. "Emma, wake up."

Emma slowly picked up her head and looked at her Dad with a frown.

"Why don't you head up to bed?" David said as he rubbed her back.

"No." Emma grumbled before getting up and walking towards the couch.

"Emma." David said with a sigh as she sat down or more like laid down on the couch.

David walked over to the couch and sat on the coffee table. "Emma, you have fell asleep twice since you have been home. Don't you think it's time to go to bed?"

Emma scowled at him because he was talking to her like a little kid. "It's too early. I'm not going to bed."

"Emma, you are tired. It's okay to go to bed a little early." David said as he raised his eyebrows.

"No, I want to sit on the couch and listen to the storm." Emma grumbled in a whiny voice.

"For one, you are laying on the couch and for two, you won't be able to hear the storm when you fall asleep again." David said with a smirk.

Emma growled at him as she turned around to face the couch so her back was to her Dad.

"Did you just growl at me?" David asked as he lightly smacked her backside.

"Hey." Emma grumbled as she turned to lie on her back so that he didn't have that option any more.

"Ok, I'll give you 20 more minutes then it's bedtime." David said as he picked her up out of his spot and sat down.

"Uh no. Two hours." Emma said as she snuggled up to him.

"Do you really think you can stay up that long?" David asked with a chuckle.

"One hour."

"15 minutes."

"What? No!"

"10?"

"Okay, Okay. 45 minutes."

"I'll tell you what I let you stay up for 30 more minutes." David said as he tried to hide his grin.

"But that's not long at all!" Emma whined.

"We could go back to 20 minutes…"

"Jeez, fine 30 minutes." Emma grumbled as she closed her eyes.

David shook his head and gave her about five minutes before she was asleep. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead. David frowned and quickly felt her forehead, which was a little bit warmer than it had been earlier.

"Dad." Emma whined after he checked her forehead, but then she gave a little cough.

"I better get the thermometer, you must be coming down with something, kiddo." David said as he was about to get up.

"No, stay." Emma insisted as she wrapped her arms around him quickly. "I'm fine."

"Emma, you obviously are getting sick." David said, but then another roll of thunder hit and the lights flickered off for good this time.

"Oh great." David said when the lights didn't immediately come back on.

Emma frowned because she knew her Dad would get up now. She just wanted him to stay with her.

David started to get up and Emma groaned in displeasure.

"I'll be back, kiddo." David said with a chuckle before getting up from the couch.

Emma laid down on the couch, curled up in a ball and closed her eyes. David made sure her blanket was covering her before walking over to the counter to light a couple of candles. He put one on the counter and one on the table. He then brought one over to the coffee table.

David then went upstairs with another candle and a flashlight to check on Snow and Henry.

"Are you two okay?" David asked softly as he looked into Henry's room.

"Yes, I found this candle, but I promised Henry I would stay with him for a little bit." Snow answered with a soft smile.

"Okay, I'll be down stairs with Emma." David said with a smile of his own as he placed one of the flashlights on Henry's bedside table for Snow to use when she came back downstairs. Snow was curled up in Henry's little bed with him.

Meanwhile downstairs, Emma kicks out her foot and bangs it on the coffee table. She groaned, but kept her eyes closed as she contented to sleep.

"Emma!" David yelled as he ran towards her and the coffee table that was on fire from the candle that tipped over.

Emma though was asleep already and didn't waken with his yell.

David grabbed the rug and put it over the fire. "Emma!" David yelled again. Emma woke up with a start to see the fire in front of her and knew instantly that she must have caused it, but she was frozen on the couch.

"Emma, go into the kitchen." David said firmly because she wasn't moving. "Now!" David yelled when she still sat there as he beat the fire with the rug.

Emma jumped at his voice and finally got up from couch to walk around the coffee table.

Once she was cleared from the spot, David ran and filled a bucket with water and threw it at the fire finally distinguishing it for good.

Emma felt absolutely terrible and embarrassed for starting it and not helping to put it out.

David sighed after he had the fire out and turned towards Emma who looked like she was about to fall over. He walked swiftly over to her and pulled her into a hug.

Emma wanted to say she was sorry, but she couldn't get the words out.

"Are you alright?" David asked, but still held her close.

Emma nodded her head, still feeling guilty and embarrassed. She knew he had to be mad at her for setting the fire and not helping him put it out. "I'm…sorry." Emma finally managed to choke out.

David leaned Emma slightly away from him. "Oh Emma, it was accident. You were sleeping. I shouldn't have put that candle there." David brought her back to him and hugged her tighter. The fire had been right next to her and she hadn't been responding to him at first. It scared him to death.

"I think it's time for you to get to bed." David said after a moment. Emma was slouching against him, obviously losing her energy as she continued to stand.

Emma couldn't argue with them him because she just set fire to the coffee table. She didn't feel like the couch was an option anymore.

She didn't even answer before her Dad started to lead her towards the stairs.

"Come on, kiddo." David said softly as they reached her room and he walked her to her bed. "Under the covers, sweetheart."

As Emma got under the covers, David lit a candle and Emma stared at it in fear. She didn't want to start another fire. "I don't want that…"

"Why don't I stay with you until you fall asleep than I will blow it out before I go downstairs?" David said understanding her sudden fear of the candle.

Emma nodded and closed her eyes, but then opened them after a moment. "I really am sorry." Emma said with a frown on her face.

"It was accident. I'm just glad you are okay." David said softly as he pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Ok." Emma said still feeling like she failed in someway, but she closed her eyes to sleep anyway.

"Goodnight, Em." David told her softly before kissing her forehead.

"Night, Dad." Emma mumbled tiredly.

David sat with Emma for a few minutes as he waited for her to drift off to sleep. It didn't take long for her to be out for the night, but David sat an extra minute to make sure she was okay. He figured she just needed some good sleep to ward off whatever was trying to come on her. He had forgotten about taking her temperature with everything that happen, but he knew it wasn't a high fever, but it seemed like a mild fever. He would just check on her a little bit later in the night to make sure it didn't rise.

David smiled softly as he looked at his little girl before tucking her in a little better and getting up from her bed to blow out the candle before walking back downstairs to tell Snow why her coffee table had a big burn stain on it now.

 ******Like I said before if you would like a part two, let me know. I have more that is written, but this was the best place to stop it before I could finish it up for good. :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Innocent

_Prompt: "But Mom that's not fair!" One of Emma's parents ground her so she tries to convince the other that she is "innocent." ***For this story, I made Emma younger since I didn't see her getting grounded at 30 years old so for this story she is 15. (Curse broken early/Still in Storybrooke)_

 **Innocent**

"I just wanted to practice and you weren't ready so I took it around the block!" Emma yelled at her mother, after getting out of the driver's seat of the car.

"Let me remind you, young lady, that you do NOT have your license's yet. You only have your driver's permit which does NOT give you the right to drive on your own!" Snow sternly as she stood on the sidewalk where she had been waiting for Emma to return with her station wagon.

Emma had been in a terrible mood all morning and she had been repeatedly asking Snow to take her out to practice driving. Snow had told her once the chores were done and she was ready that Snow would take her.

Ten minutes ago, Snow and Emma had another fight and Emma had run out, unknowingly to Snow, with the keys to her station wagon. Snow had told Emma that if she didn't change her attitude they wouldn't be practicing at all. Snow had heard an engine start and then noticed her keys were missing so she had ran out to the street to see her daughter driving off alone in her station wagon.

"Oh come on, Mom, Dad is the sheriff." Emma said, but she knew her mom was beyond frustrated with her, which meant if her Dad found out that he would be just as frustrated.

"That is NO excuse!" Snow replied. "Upstairs, now!"

Emma grumbled something under her breath before stomping off towards the stairs.

Snow followed her with a sigh. Her daughter was definitely trying her patience today and it was just the beginning.

Snow walked into the apartment after Emma. "Sit." Snow said quietly, but sternly as she pointed to the table.

Emma stomped over to the table and sat down.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Snow asked in a disapproving voice.

Emma nodded her head no. It was starting to sink in that she was in real trouble now and she wasn't going to say anything that could make her incriminate herself – she had learned that word from her Dad.

"I am extremely disappointed in you for stealing my car and driving it when you are under-aged and without a license. Not to mention that your attitude throughout the morning has been notorious." Snow paused as she thought of her daughter's punishment for this stunt. "So you are grounded for the next two weeks without tv, phone, or computer. Also during that time you will not be practicing driving."

"But Mom that's not fair!" Emma complained.

"Oh it's plenty fair. Now, go finish cleaning your room." Snow said firmly.

Emma wasn't done fighting this punishment, but she went upstairs anyway. She would just have to talk to her Dad when he got home. He wouldn't be as hard as her mom was on her. Yes, she would convince her Dad that she was innocent.

*****OUAT*****

As soon as her Dad got home, she rushed to him. "Can we go for a walk?"

"I guess, but just give me a minute."

"No, now. Please?" Emma pulled out her puppy dog face to charm her Dad.

"Oh alright." David said with a chuckle. "Snow, Emma and I are going for a walk." David yelled before shutting the door.

"What?" Snow called, but they were already gone.

****outside****

"So why are we taking a walk?" David asked, knowing something was up. He did have a missed call from Snow, but he hadn't had time to return it and was just planning on asking her about it when he got home.

"Well, you see Mom over-reacted when I did something today." Emma started and David narrowed his eyes. "It was really nothing at all. Just a misunderstanding you see."

"What did you do?" David asked in a low voice, starting to get an idea of why Emma wanted to talk to him alone and before he had a chance to talk to his wife.

"Well she promised me that we could go driving and so I went down to the car to get ready. And I just wanted to turn around, but you guys haven't taught me to back up very much so I decided just to go around the block so that we would be faced the other way. Mom just over-reacted and grounded me for no good reason since I'm obviously innocent." Emma finished her argument.

David shook his head as he stopped in his tracks. It was obvious that his daughter was trying to deceive him. He took her gently by the upper arm, "Why don't we go talk to your mom and clear this up, shall we?" David said in a quiet voice before turning them around to head back to the loft.

Emma gulped at that and really hoped that he would be on her side, but she extremely doubted it.

****OUAT****

"What? That's not what happened. I told Emma that we wouldn't be driving today if her attitude didn't change. Then she stormed out with my keys and took a joy ride around the block without my permission. Her attitude has been ridiculous today." Snow told David.

"Dad, that's not true!" Emma started.

"Enough. You are still grounded and for that little stunt you just tried, we will make it three weeks." David interrupted in a stern voice.

"But that's not fair!"

"Emma, stop it. I don't know what has gotten into you today, but neither your father or I appreciate your attitude, your behavior, or your lies today." Snow said in a disappointed voice.

Emma bit her lip. There wasn't anything else she could do to get out of this one. She had really done it this time and just made it worse for herself. She knew what she had done was wrong, but she hadn't wanted to take responsibility for it.

"I expected you to give your mother a sincere apology when you are ready, until then you can go up to your room and think about your actions today." David said in a quiet voice.

"Yes, sir." Emma said before walking to the stairs. That was the last time she tried to claim innocence to one parent to get out of a punishment from the other parent. Lesson learned.

 **Please Review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Lesson Learned

_**Prompt from hailsara1973**_ _: Emma does something so dangerous that she puts her life and little Neal at risk and Charming who doesn't agree in Corporal punishment spanks her. He later tells Snow how guilty he feels and she tells him about the first time her dad spanked her._

 _ **A/N**_ _: Changed this a little so that I could write it, but it is close to the original prompt._

 _ **Warning**_ _: Non-consensual spanking as the prompt suggests! Don't read if you don't want to, but if you do read don't complain to me because I don't want to hear it. You were properly warned!_

 _Emma is 14 and Neal is 3 ½ . (Curse broken when Emma was 11/ Still in Storybrooke)_

 **Lesson Learned**

Emma had been warned to stay away from the wild stallion, but she felt a connection to the wild animal. It was just scared like she had been when the curse broke and her parents tried to connect with her. She didn't know love before so it wasn't something she could accept until a year and half later. This animal didn't know love, it was an orphan that was scared and alone. She knew in her heart that she would be the one to break down its walls and calm it down.

Her parents, however, told her, under no circumstances, was she to go near the stallion. One of their excuses was that she had only just started to learn how to ride horses which was true, she only had about six lessons before she met the stallion, but now she has had 8 lessons! Plus this wasn't about knowing about how to ride the horse, but knowing how to tame it.

She had been reading up on gentling horses and she knew she was ready for it. The time was perfect for it. She was babysitting her kid brother who was three and he wouldn't give her away. Plus her parents wouldn't be anywhere near the stables since, her mom would be at the school all day and her dad was going to be at the station from 1 to 4 for a meeting with his deputies, Robin Hood and August. No one would suspect anything and she would be able to gentle the horse like she knew she could do.

"Okay, Neal. You need to stay here. Don't go past the fence." Emma said before climbing over the fence.

 _ **15 minutes earlier at the station with Charming, Robin, and August….**_

The phone rings at the station and Robin picks it up. "Hello?"

"Um let me ask him, hold on a moment." Robin told the person on the phone before turning to Charming. "Did your daughter have your permission to take her brother to the stables?"

"What? No." Charming said quickly as he stood up.

"Well Geppetto saw them headed towards them a minute ago." Robin told him.

Charming paled a significant amount at the thought of his daughter in the corral with that stallion. He knew exactly what she was doing because she had been bugging both of them for the last two weeks to be able to see him. She had a crazy idea that she could gentle the horse.

"Thank you, Geppetto." Robin said before hanging up.

"Robin come with me. August stay here and man the station." Charming ordered his deputies before rushing out to his truck with Robin right beside him.

 _ **Present time at the stables…**_

As they pulled up to the stables, Charming's heart did a double take when he saw one child dangerously closed to the stallion as the other had climbed under the fence and was making his way closer to his sister and the wild stallion.

He jumped out of the truck and ran as fast as humanly possible towards the corral. He quickly climbed over the fence and ran over to Neal, scooping him up in his arms before running him back to Robin who was right outside the fence and handing him over to him.

Charming then bolted back across the corral to Emma and as he did he saw the stallion rearing up on his two hind legs. Emma was dangerously close to the stallion, but he ran as fast as he could and scooped her up into his arms ignoring her protests as he ran across the corral away from the horse. He handed Emma to Robin like he had with Neal before climbing over the fence himself.

Robin had set Emma down on her feet, but David took Emma's upper arm firmly before looking over at Robin. "Could you watch Neal for me?" David said in a rough voice.

"Of course."

Emma's heart was beating faster than she could have ever imagined it could. She knew he was mad, but she was too. He just ruined her chance at gentling the stallion. Before she realized it, her Dad was taking her over to the stables and she had no clue what he was doing.

"Dad, let me go. What are you doing?" Emma yelled as he kept walking quickly to the stables.

"Teaching you a lesson." David said in a rough voice full of emotion. He was furious with her for putting herself in danger and her brother in danger. If Gepetto hadn't called he could have lost both of his children and he couldn't even fathom losing one child or even either of them getting hurt.

Emma was very confused as to why her Dad would be giving her a riding lesson when she was in trouble, but she had a feeling that whatever he was doing she wouldn't like it.

David found a stool in the stables and sat down on it before putting Emma over his lap. He always tried to avoid spanking his kids and wasn't ever really sure on how he felt with them, but right now he felt Emma needed to learn a lesson from this so that she would never ever put herself or her brother in danger like this again.

"What are you doing?!" Emma yelled as she kicked her legs and hit his legs with her hands.

"Emma Ruth, you will NEVER put yourself or your brother into danger like this again." David said sternly before he smacked his daughter's jeaned-clad bottom. "You will listen to your mother and I and respect that we are making the best choices to keep you and your brother safe from harm." David scolded her sternly as he put two more hard swats on her backside. "You scared me to death when I saw your three year old brother walking towards you AND a wild stallion. YOU were supposed to watch him NOT put him in danger! To say I am disappointed in you is an understatement." David placing three more swats on her bottom before pausing for a second. "Next time, you WILL obey your mother and I." David ended the spanking with one more swat.

Emma was crying her heart out by this point. He had never spanked her before besides a swat here or there, but never like this. She hadn't realized how dangerous the situation could have been and how much her actions would disappoint her Dad. She felt incredible guilty for putting her brother in danger and causing her Dad so much disappointment.

When her Dad set her right, she couldn't look at his face because she knew she couldn't take the look he had in his eyes, she knew they would be full of disappointed and anger. She had done it this time and she was afraid to mess it up anymore.

David was on the verge of tears from the whole situation with the stallion and now having disciplined his child, but he had to stay strong for now. "Emma." David started in a softer voice. "I hated to have to do that, but you left me with no choice. You disobeyed your mother and I and put yourself and your brother in danger. I want you to know that I only spanked you because I love you and never want to see you put yourself or your brother into danger again." David said before hugging Emma as tight as he dared without hurting her. He couldn't help it when a few tears overflowed from his eyes. He squeezed his eyes closed as he held her for a moment longer.

Emma couldn't help, but openly cry from getting spanked and disappointing her Dad. The only things comforting her were that he said he loved her and that he was hugging her so he must not hate her. "I'm sorry, Daddy." Emma cried out after a moment.

David nodded, but didn't speak because he was trying to compose himself before pulling away.

"Let's go home." David said as he leaned back and took her hand before getting up to walk back to Robin and Neal.

After squeezing the two men and two children into the cab of David's truck, David started off to the station to drop Robin Hood off before heading home with his kids.

Emma was feeling extremely guilty and also mighty uncomfortable the whole way home. She hadn't been able to quit crying even though she had settled down quite a bit and only was crying silently now.

As they got home, David needed to call his wife and he needed some space from Emma for a little bit.

"Emma, you can head up to your room and stay there until your mother or I call you down." David said as they got inside.

Emma nodded as a few more tears came down. She slowly walked upstairs to her room and quietly shut the door behind her before laying on her bed and crying into her pillow.

*****OUAT*****

"Can you come home? Emma took Neal with her to the stables to try to gentle the stallion. I got there in time and got both of them out of the corral before they could get hurt, but I really need you here." David told her.

"Of course. I'll be home soon." Snow said having just had a mini heart attack before he had told her they were unharmed, but for a moment she thought the worst.

"Thank you." David said as he squeezed his eyes shut before hanging up.

*****OUAT*****

Snow got home as quickly as she could. She walked in to see that Charming had Neal on their bed taking a nap as he sat on the chair beside the bed looking absolutely crushed. "Charming?" Snow called to him softly.

He stood up and walked straight over to her to envelop her into a hug.

"Tough day?" Snow asked softly.

David gave a dry, humorless chuckle. "To say the least." David pulled away and took her hand to take her to the couch so they could talk.

They sat down beside each other.

"Snow, I feel so terrible. I was so scared when I saw them both in that corral with that horse that after I saved them, I took Emma to the stables and spanked her. It felt right in the moment because she had endangered both herself and Neal, but now….I don't know if I did the right thing. I never spanked either of them besides a light swat here or there, but I spanked her this time. I haven't ever really come to terms to how I feel about spankings, but after seeing how close I came to losing them I just snapped." David said as he searched Snow's eyes for answer to his question he had been asking himself since they got home. Did he do the right thing by spanking his daughter?

"Tell me a little how you spanked her?" Snow asked softly to get all the details and Charming relayed what he did and said to Emma including what he had said after it was finished.

"Charming, I think that from what I heard that it was the right decision, possible could have waited till you calmed down, but overall you handled it right. You told her why you were spanking her. You weren't overly hard on he, considering I would have given her more spankings then you did. It's not like you used a belt, but your hand. You got the point across and told her that you loved her which was the root of why you were disciplining her." Snow said as she worked through it herself, trying to explain to her husband that she believed that he did fine with the intense situation.

"Are you sure I did the right thing?" David asked with an unsure voice.

"I believe so, but let me tell you an experience I had with my first spanking from my Dad." Snow started, thinking this was a good way to show that sometimes a spanking is effective in showing the child what they did was wrong and getting them to learn from their mistake. "When I was 10, I snuck out to the forest even though I was forbidden to go out on my own since as a Royal we had many enemies and at that particular time there was someone specific that was out to hurt my family. My father had set me down and told me exactly why I wasn't to go to the forest, but being my bull-headed self, I went out to the forest anyway.

"Thankful, one of the guards had seen me and sent for my father. My father came after me right away and found me just as the man that was trying to hurt our family had cornered me. With the help of his men, my father had put a quick end to the man and then made sure I was okay before sitting down on a stump. He gave me a well-deserved spanking for endangering my life and going against his direct order. Although I was anger and hurt, the spanking was what I needed to realized that what I did was dangerous and that I couldn't just think of myself, but I had to think of others that cared about me too.

"I don't think anything else would have gotten through my stubborn head during that time. I probably would have done the same again and possible been killed or injured badly if he we hadn't have taught me that lesson that day.

"He did react in anger, but he did it out of love for me. I remember him telling me that he was scared to death that the man was going to hurt me or even killed me. He was honest with me, but also stern.

"And the spanking wasn't pleasant, but it wasn't that bad. I was a little sore that night, but by the morning the only thing I could concentrate on was that I had disappointed my Dad and caused him pain." Snow finished, hoping that her husband understood what she meant.

David nodded. "Thank you. I think, even though, I still hated having to do that, that I did the right thing. I just need to go talk to her again and make sure she understands why I did it and that I love her so much." David said softly.

"Good idea. I'll come with you." Snow said softly.

"Thank you." David said with a smile.

They walked upstairs to Emma's room and Charming knocked on Emma's door.

He heard a small voice say, "Come in."

David opened the door and when he saw his tear-stricken baby girl sitting on her bed. "Emma, we need to talk." David said softly as he walked into the room with Snow.

David sat on the bed and Snow sat on the chair beside the bed as Emma shifted uncomfortably in her bed. "Now, do you know why I punished you earlier?" David asked softly.

"Yes, Daddy. I disobeyed you and Mommy. I almost got Neal hurt and myself hurt because I was only thinking of what I wanted. I wasn't thinking about how you guys would feel if something happen to me or Neal." Emma told them. She had quite a bit of time to reflect and think of what she had done and put her father through while she sat up there for the last hour.

"Do you know why it upset your mother and I when for you disobeyed us and went into that corral with that horse?" David asked.

Emma nodded her head. "Because you love me and told me not to do it."

"Yes, we love you so much and the thought of losing you…..well it would have devastated us." David said as a few tears slipped from his eyes.

"Emma, another thing that makes me really sad is that you put your brother endanger. We trusted you to watch him this afternoon while your father was at his meeting, but you betrayed our trust and put him in danger." Snow scolded her lightly.

"I really didn't think he would come into the corral. I didn't even see him come in." Emma said quickly. She had not wanted her brother in the corral with the horse and if she had known she would have got him out right away.

"We know that it wasn't on purpose, but you weren't watching him, were you?" Snow said softly. "You know that Neal is only three and half and doesn't always listen to you. He probably saw his sister out there and wanted to be with you. The fact is if you would have thought about it, you would have realized that that was not a safe place for your brother to be." Snow continued.

"I know. I'm sorry, I really am." Emma apologized as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"You're forgiven." David said softly. He could tell that his daughter was truly sorry for what she did and wouldn't be trying to do something like that ever again.

Emma blinked her eyes in surprise before crawling over and hugging her Dad.

"I love you, baby, so much." David said as he cradled her head and rubbed her back. Snow sat beside him and hugged them both.

"I love you too. I love both of you." Emma cried as she hugged her Dad tightly and reached an arm out to reach her mom too.

It didn't take long for Emma to fall asleep in her father's arms as the day finally caught up with her. David reluctantly let her go as he laid her on her bed and Snow covered her up in her blanket. They would let her nap until dinner time where began to start over and move on.

David kissed her forehead before walking out of the room with his wife. Instead of losing his daughter, he had been able to teach his daughter a valuable lesson and at the same time show her how much he loved her. This had been one of the hardest days of his life, but not near as hard as it would have been if he had lost her or his son.

 **Review if you have something nice to say! :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Stormy Night Part 2

**Sorry this took forever! I have been super busy since work and school started up again! But here is a continuation of Stormy Night! You may want to reread the first part if you have forgotten it, I had too! Hope you like it!**

 *****Remember Emma is 21, Henry is 3, and Neal is 1. Emma broke the curse at 19!**

 ****Oh and I don't own OUAT characters or Harry Potter or Friends or any other show or movie or book!**

 ***Enjoy! :)**

 **Stormy Night Part 2**

(1:15)

 _Emma woke up and opened her eyes to see a raging fire all around her, but she couldn't move. She was frozen to her spot, but no one was there to save her from it._

 _She started to cough as the fire continued to build around her. "Help!" Emma called, hoping her parents would hear her cry for help and save her._

 _She continued to cough as she moved back so that she was against her headboard, the farthest away she could get from the fire. The smoke was making it hard to breath as the fire kept burning and closing in on her._

"Emma!" David called for the third time as his daughter thrashed around as she coughed. He shook her shoulders. "Emma!"

Emma gasped as she opened her eyes, but then realization hit her that she wasn't in a burning room. It had been a dream. "I'm sorry." Emma mumbled sleepily and David could tell she felt bad for waking him.

"Hey, it's okay." David said softly as he smoothed her hair down. "What was your dream about?"

"There was a fire in my room." Emma told him with her eyes closed. She was so tired and for some reason had a headache. She also had a cough, but then again that might have just been from her dream.

"Oh, I see." David said in realization, but also noticed that she was practically falling back asleep already. He felt her forehead to find it the same as before. It was warm, but not too warm. He wasn't sure what to make out of it, but she did need her rest. "Sleep well, sweetie."

David was about to get up and go downstairs, but instead he sat in the chair next to Emma's bed. He wanted to be there if she needed him. He got as comfortable as he could in the chair and closed his own eyes to try to get a little sleep.

3:30

David woke up to his daughter coughing in her sleep like she had been before and wondered if she was having another nightmare about a fire. He got up and from his chair to sit on her bed. When he saw her head moving back and forth he was convinced it was another nightmare. "Emma, wake up." David said he shook her gently.

Emma blinked open her eyes and looked at him in confusion. "Dad?"

"You were dreaming sweetie." David told her softly.

"So I didn't burn down the apartment building?" Emma asked in confusion.

"No. Is that what your dream was about?"

"Yeah." Emma responded. All of her dreams had been about fires and her near death from them.

"How are you feeling?" David asked in concern.

"Tired." Emma mumbled before closing her eyes. She had a headache too and felt weak, but that would just worry her Dad.

"Anything else?" David asked not totally believing her.

"No, just tired." Emma lied to him, but had her eyes closed still.

"Ok. Well get some more sleep." David said softly, maybe she was telling the truth.

Emma grabbed his hand and fell asleep again a minute later.

David kept her hand, but moved the chair closer to the bed so that he could hold it while he sat in the chair.

*****OUAT****

Emma slept off and on throughout the night sometimes waking up her father, but not always. Every time it was the same kind of nightmare and normally it resulted in coughing because of the fire in her dream.

Everytime she had just went back to sleep, but this time she decided she had enough of the nightmares so she sat up to see her Dad asleep in her chair. He had been up almost as much as had been. She hadn't realized he had just stayed in her room until now.

She quietly got out of bed and felt a bit weak when she stood up. She tiptoed to the door that was opened slightly into the hallway and went to the bathroom that was down the hallway. She decided to go ahead and take a shower.

She hopped into the shower, but halfway through her shower she really started to feel her energy start to wan and started to feel nauseous. She rested her head on her arm that was propped on the shower wall. When that didn't help she tried to just finish her shower up quickly so she could get out and sit down.

After she finished her shower, Emma took the towel and wrapped it around her before stepping out and sitting on the closed toilet.

20 minutes earlier ….. (5:00am)

David woke up with a start as the shower turned on. He immediately looked over to see that Emma's bed was empty. "This is going to be a long day…." David said to himself as he stood up from the chair. Emma would be trying to go to work all day and would not want to stay in bed.

He went on downstairs to use the bathroom and then made coffee to help him wake up a little. He would need to be awake for when he convinced Emma that she needed to rest up today and take it easy.

Back to the present (5:20)

Emma felt a little bit better after sitting for a few minutes so she got up and brushed her teeth before heading back to her room in her towel. She froze for a second in the hallway before she got to her door. She hadn't thought of her Dad still being in her room. If she had, she would have brought her clothes with her. She really hoped that he had woken up and went downstairs.

She walked hesitantly into her room to find it empty and she sighed in relief. It would have been extremely awkward if he had been in there.

She started to get dressed, but once she finished she had to sit down again. She was wearing comfortable clothes again because she wasn't planning on going to work today. Today was the day of the week that both her Dad and her took off unless they're were any emergencies. Robin Hood was the senior deputy and would man the station and take care of the duties of the sheriff. Emma was appointed as the junior deputy three months ago after being an intern for last year and half prior to becoming the junior deputy.

Emma got up again and made her way down the stairs.

David was in the kitchen pouring himself a cup of coffee as he saw Emma walking across the loft to the couch. She sat down and curled up against the arm of the couch. He hadn't said anything to her because she wasn't in clothes for work and she wasn't trying to leave like he had suspected.

He walked over to the living room with his coffee and sat down beside his daughter. "Why are you up so early?" David asked quietly so as not to wake his wife and son.

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "Didn't want to sleep anymore."

"Because of your nightmares?" David asked.

Emma nodded. "You can't make me go back to sleep." Emma said after a moment.

David raised his eyebrows at her snippiness so early in the morning. "I wasn't going to try, but you can watch the way you speak to me, young lady." David lightly scolded her.

Emma gave a sheepish look, "I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven." David said softly. "Now, if you are going to stay down here, you need to at least lay down. Do you want to watch something?"

"No. Can you read this to me?" Emma asked as she took a book out that she had by her leg. She wanted to read it herself, but she didn't really feel like it.

"Harry Potter? I've heard of this as David Nolan, but never read it." David said as he took the book from her.

"Will you read it?" Emma asked in a childlike voice, hoping that he would read it for her, to her.

"Of course, but what did I say about my condition for you being down here?" David said with raised eyebrows.

Emma smirked, but then grabbed a pillow before shifting and laying her head on his lap on the pillow.

David smiled before grabbing the blanket and spreading it over Emma. "Ok, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Chapter one….." David started to read the book to Emma.

Emma smiled as she listened to him read the book. He was great at telling stories in general so this was something he was good at as well. She could imagine herself as a little girl listening to her Daddy reading her a story. She couldn't help, but let herself pretend she was younger while he read to her.

David read the first chapter for her and periodically checked on her to make sure she was still awake throughout the reading. He was surprised to find that she did stay awake even though she was exhausted.

After reading a chapter and half, David looked down to see that Emma had finally fell asleep so he lowered his voice as he read a few more sentences before shutting the book and putting it on the stand beside the couch.

David decided that this would be a good time for him to take a shower since his little girl was asleep again and wouldn't be too far from him or his wife, if she needed one of them. He quietly got up being careful to reposition her on the couch rather than on his lap. She moved a little, but didn't wake, which David was grateful for.

7:15 am

"Good morning, Charming." Snow said softly as she came into the kitchen and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're up early. This is your day to sleep in, isn't it?" David asked thinking maybe his lack of sleep caused him to be a little off.

"Yes, but I have that conference today, remember? At the school?"

"Oh right, I was thinking it was next week." David said.

"You disappeared last night…"

"Yeah, Emma was having nightmares about fire." David answered with a tired sigh. "I didn't want to leave her in case she had another one. She woke up at least 5 or 6 times."

"Poor girl. I still can't believe that she set the coffee table on fire." Snow said with a look of horror for what could have happen if Charming hadn't of come down when he did.

"I know, but she didn't mean to. She was asleep."

"I know. It just scares me to think of what could have happen….."

"I know. When I first saw the fire….I have never been so scared in my entire life. Then when she wasn't responding to me…The thought of losing her again….it's devastating." David said as he thought back to the night before.

Snow could see that he was consumed within his memories of last night and of how they lost 19 years of their daughter's life from the curse. She touched his face lightly and he looked down at her with eyes full of sadness and fear. "Our daughter is perfectly fine and she is with us. Don't dwell on what ifs. Let's just move on and enjoy the time we have now." Snow said softly.

"Okay." David said with a nod as he brought his wife in for a hug. "I just love her so much."

"I know you do." Snow said with a smile, feeling the exact same way about their daughter. "So what are you making?" Snow said as she looked around his arm at the stove.

"French toast, eggs, and bacon." David said with a smile.

"Hm sounds good." Snow said as she separated from him and saw Emma on the couch. "Wait? How long has she been down here?"

David chuckled. "She decided that she wasn't going to sleep anymore a little before six."

"Oh really?" Snow said with a smile.

"Yeah then she asked me to read to her. She finally fell asleep after a chapter and half."

"What did she want you to read?" Snow asked curiously.

"Harry Potter." David said with an unsure look.

"Really? Huh." Snow said with a huge smile. "I love those books. You know they have movies too, right?"

David chuckled at her enthusiasm. "I take it these are your favorite?"

"Well Mary Margaret loved them and I definitely like them. I am surprised that Emma wants to read them. She isn't that big of a reader."

"Well, I am reading it or was reading it to her." David said with a cheeky smile.

Snow just chuckled, "Well I am going to go take a shower."

Snow went off to take a shower glancing at her girl that was asleep on the couch. She paused before turning back to Charming. "Have you checked her temperature at all?" Snow asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"No, I was about to last night, but I got distracted by the lights going out and then a fire." David said with a smirk. "If you leave the thermometer, I'll check it when she wakes up."

"Ok." Snow said, but she had turned her gaze back to Emma's sleeping form. She tip-toed over to feel her forehead with the back of her hand. She was relieved to find that it wasn't too warm. She was worried she would be burning up. Thankfully she wasn't, but she did have a little fever and obviously something was catching up to her.

She walked quietly back to the bathroom and left the thermometer out before taking a shower.

David went on preparing breakfast so it would be ready when Snow was ready.

**********OUAT**********

Emma woke up slowly as the smell of breakfast roused her. Surprisingly, she hadn't had a nightmare.

She wasn't sure if she was really hungry because she was a bit nauseous. But she couldn't pass up her Dad's breakfast, he only made breakfast once or twice a week. The rest of the week was either cereal, toast, or something healthy, but on those days she would go get a bear claw. So missing breakfast today would be a tragedy therefore she was eating even if it made her sick to her stomach.

She slowly got up and once again felt like someone sucked all of her energy from her, but she pushed herself on.

She walked over to the kitchen to see her Dad's back to her and sat down on one of the stools.

"Good morning, Princess." David said without turning around since he was flipping the French toast over.

"Ah Dad...not that again." Emma complained as she propped up one of her elbows on the counter so she could lean her heavy head against her hand.

David turned around with an innocent look. "Whatever do you mean, your highness?"

"Stop! That's worse." Emma whined as she closed her eyes.

David chuckled and stopped his teasing to go get the thermometer. "Ok, Princess. Put this in your mouth." David said when he got back and held out the thermometer to Emma.

"What? No." Emma grumbled.

"You want French toast or just cereal..." David threatened.

Emma's eyes widened, he couldn't take his breakfast away from her that was just cruel. "Alright." Emma grumbled as she took the thermometer from his hand and popped it into her mouth. "But I don't got a fever..." Emma said around the thermometer.

"Hush and keep your mouth closed." David instructed.

He turned back to his French toast and Emma rolled her eyes. "I saw that." David said in a stern voice.

Emma's eyes widened as she wondered how he could have possibly seen her. She would have asked him, but she knew she would get in trouble if she said anything around the thermometer.

The thermometer beeped and Emma took it out to look her temperature. It was 99.5. Hardly a fever at all, but her parents would freak. She was about to turn the thermometer off when David slipped it from her hand. "Dad...it's not even a fever." Emma tried.

"99.5, that is a fever." David said before turning it off and looking at Emma with a thoughtful and concerned look. Besides a little cough, he wasn't sure what Emma was sick with.

"Can I have my French toast now?" Emma asked in an annoyed voice.

David gave her a stern look. He didn't appreciate her attitude.

Emma swallowed nervously before trying again. "Sorry. Can I please have some French toast?"

David just gave her a look before returning to the French toast to get her plate ready.

"There you go. At least you still have an appetite." David said seriously.

"I'll always make an appetite for your breakfast." Emma stated as she dug into her food even if she was feeling a bit nauseous.

David chuckled at her love for food. If she had it her way she would have her parents making these types of breakfast everyday.

Once Emma started to eat her food, she felt a little better and the nausea seemed to fade away which she was grateful for. She loved her Dad's breakfast and it would have been a tragedy if she had to stop eating it just because she was sick.

*****OUAT*****

"Did you check her temperature?" Snow said as she came out of the bathroom to see her daughter awake and sitting at the counter eating her breakfast.

"Yeah, it's 99.5." David answered as he started to get a plate ready for her.

"You need to stay home and rest." Snow told Emma as she walked up to her and Emma shrugged her shoulders. "So after you finish here, head on back up to bed." Snow added as he felt Emma's cheek with the back of her fingers.

"What? No, I don't want to be in bed all day. I'm hardly even sick." Emma complained.

"You are sick and you need to rest." Snow said softly as she ran her hand through Emma's hair.

"Your mother's right, kiddo." David said as he handed Snow a plate of French toast.

"I can rest just as easily on the couch." Emma argued.

David just shrugged his shoulders saying that she did have a point.

"Alright, but make sure you do rest and let your Dad take care of you." Snow relented.

Emma rolled her eyes, she was hardly sick and her mom was acting like she was dying or something. "Ok, but I'm fine." She could always work on her Dad later and wasn't he going to work at some point anyway? He normally went in for a little bit on his day off just to check on Robin Hood.

"So I should be home around 2 or 2:30, maybe earlier depending on what I get done after the conference." Snow told her husband in between bites of her French toast.

"Is the conference just in the morning?" David asked as he made himself a plate.

"Yeah then we have a lunch break and can work in our rooms for the last rest of the day. Are you planning on going to the station at any point today?" Snow asked softly.

"Maybe later." David said eyeing Emma. He wasn't planning on leaving her without Snow being there with her.

Snow nodded in understanding as she too looked at Emma.

Emma looked up to see both her parents looking at her. "You know you don't have to babysit me? I am 21." Emma said rudely with an annoyed expression. She was a bit grumpy this morning.

Snow gave her a look to stop being rude. "We aren't babysitting you. We just are looking out for you." Snow told her.

"Plus sometimes you do need babysitting." David said with a chuckle.

Emma eyes snapped up to him to with a grumpy look. "No I don't." Emma snapped.

David just smiled and started eating his food. Snow rolled her eyes; he would get her riled up again.

Emma glared at her Dad before deciding just to ignore him and eat her own breakfast. She wanted to watch some TV on the couch while her guard dogs were there.

*****OUAT*****

David got Henry up and ready as Snow changed and feed Neal. Belle was going to watch the two kids until Snow got off of work. David was going to take them to her while Snow went to work. They decided to trust Emma to stay home and rest while they were out. David would be back in less than an hour to check on her.

"Come on, Emma. Let's get you back to bed." Snow said as she rubbed her back softly.

"I thought I could be on the couch!?"

"Oh yes, I forgot, but later I want you in bed for a little while at least. You will rest better there than the couch." Snow said as she walked with Emma to the couch. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure." Emma said as she pulled the blanket on top of her.

Snow helped her get settled on the couch by making sure the blanket was covering her, getting her drink, and getting her a pillow to lean against. "Do you need anything else, sweetie?"

Emma shook her head "no" as she reached for the remote to turn the tv on.

"Ok, I'll get your phone so if you need one of us you can call." Snow said as she walked over to the counter to grab Emma's phone.

Emma rolled her eyes. Her parents could be so overprotective at times, or all the time.

"Here you go, Em." Snow said as she put the phone on the side table. "Your Dad will be back in a little bit and I'll be back around 2. If you need me, just text me and I'll call you back. I'll keep my phone by me."

"Mom, I'll be fine." Emma said with an amused smile.

"I know." Snow said with a soft smile. "Rest and I'll be back later." Snow added as she leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

"Bye, Mom."

"Feel better, Em." Snow said before heading over to get her bag and say goodbye to Charming.

"Bye, Charming." Snow said as she came over to him and the boys.

"We'll walk out with you." David told her. "Emma, I'll be back in a little bit. Call if you need me." David told her from across the room.

Emma nodded, but she wouldn't call either parent unless it was absolutely necessary. But she didn't think it would be.

They all left and Emma briefly contemplated leaving too just for the sake of being a rebellious kid at heart, but then was too tired to do anything at all.

She settled down on the couch and watched the HDTV channel. She was rather sleepy though so it wasn't long before she was fighting sleep.

*****OUAT*****

8:30am

David unlocked the door and walked into the apartment to see his daughter, for once, had listen to them and was still laying on the couch where they had left her. She appeared to be sleeping which was not a surprise since she had hardly got any sleep the night before.

He brought the bags in from the store. He had stopped on the way home for some medicine and needed supplies to take care of his sick daughter. He had asked Snow what she thought he should get and she told him to get cold and flu medicine for now. He also picked up some cough medicine just in case her cough continued. She also told him to give her some ibuprofen for the fever.

After David put away everything, only leaving out the medicine, he walked over to his daughter. He smiled softly at her as she slept soundly on the couch. He lightly felt her forehead and frowned when it felt a bit warmer then it had earlier. He softly caressed her face and hair before standing back up to go get the medicine, the thermometer and a glass of water. He hated to wake her because she needed the sleep, but she needed some medicine to bring down her fever.

He got the needed supplies before heading back to the couch and placing everything on the coffee table. He grabbed the remote control and turned off the TV. He sat down on the arm of the couch and gently shook Emma's shoulder. "Emma, honey, wake up." David called softly.

Emma groaned, but opened her eyes. "What?" Emma grumbled as she closed her eyes again.

"Stay awake, sweetheart." David said with a smile. "We need to get your temperature."

Emma frowned, but didn't argue this time. She took the thermometer and put it in her mouth. It beeped and she looked at it at the same time her Dad did.

"100.6. It went up." David said with a frown. "Let's get some medicine in you." David said as he took the thermometer and put it on the table.

"Can you sit up for me?" David asked kindly as he got her medicine out.

Emma did even though she was tired and feeling awful.

"Alright, here you go." David said as he handed her the medicine and the glass of sprite.

Emma took it and handed her Dad back the glass. She then laid back down on the couch and closed her eyes.

David patted her head gently before getting up from the couch and putting the sprite on the coffee table for her. He took the thermometer and pill bottle back to the medicine cabinet. He then looked back at his daughter. Maybe she just needed rest for now. He looked around the apartment to see if there was anything he could do while he was there with his sick daughter. He looked to the kitchen and went to go wash the breakfast dishes.

45 minutes later….

David did what he could at straightening the apartment before grabbing the morning paper with his coffee and sitting down in the chair next to the couch.

Emma woke up fifteen minutes later and could smell her Dad's coffee, but she couldn't see him. She sat up slowly and looked around to see him reading his paper again in the chair next to the couch. "You know I don't need babysitting, right?" Emma said grumpily.

David smiled behind the paper before bringing it down to look at his daughter. Her hair had dried and started to curl like her mother's did, but it was disheveled from sleep. "Didn't we already discuss this, Princess?"

Emma rolled her eyes and slumped back down on the couch. "Dad…" Emma whined.

David smirked. "Yes, Princess."

"Ugh…stop." Emma grumbled.

"Stop what?" David asked with a serious voice despite the smile on his face.

"You know. Calling me princess." Emma said as she sat up again.

"I'm sorry your highness." David said with a serious expression, but their was a twinkle in his eyes that showed that he was kidding with her.

Emma glared at him. "You know I hate that." Emma grumbled after a moment.

David chuckled. "That's what so fun about it."

Emma frowned before laying back down on the couch.

"How are you feeling, kiddo?"

"Tired." Emma replied.

"Anything else? Does your stomach hurt? Do you have a headache? Is your throat sore?" David started to list off the possible things that could be bothering her.

Emma sat up. "Geez, Dad. Calm down, I'm just a little tired."

"You are tired and have a fever." David corrected her with a worried look.

Emma sighed. "I have a headache and my throat is a little sore. And I have been feeling a bit nauseous." Emma told him reluctantly.

"Did the medicine help your headache at all?" David asked thoughtfully.

"A little." Emma replied as she laid down on the couch once again.

"Do you feel like this is a cold?" David asked softly.

"What is this twenty questions or something?" Emma asked rudely.

"Emma." David lightly scolded. "Answer the question."

"Yeah, I guess." Emma said feeling like she was making to big of a deal out of a little cold and so were her parents. "I'm really okay. You don't have to waste your time taking care of me."

David frowned and got up from his chair to kneel in front of the couch. "I'm not wasting my time. Any time with you is always worth it." David told her softly.

Emma looked at him before nodding that she understood him.

"Alright, now do you want to watch something or would you rather me read that book to you again?" David asked with a smile.

Emma's eyes lit up as she remembered the book. "Read the book, please."

David smiled as he grabbed the book from the side table and sat down letting Emma curl up into his side before beginning to read where they left off the night before.

12:45pm

Snow had tried to stay at the school, but when she had still gotten nothing done after an hour of being in her classroom, she decided to head home to check on her daughter. She had been worrying about her all morning and she had hardly been able to concentrate at the conference she was attending.

She made it home by one and quietly opened the door. She had contemplated picking up the boys, but then decided that she could go to get them a little later.

"Hey, you're home early." David said as he got up from his chair he had been sitting in. Emma was once again asleep on the couch. She had been asleep since she finished her lunch a half an hour ago.

David hugged Snow.

"Yeah, I couldn't get anything done." Snow said with a sheepish look.

David smiled knowing exactly why she couldn't do anything at work. "A certain, sick daughter on your mind?"

"Yes. How is our daughter doing?" Snow asked as she pulled away from her husband and walked over to her daughter.

"I think it is just a cold, but it is taking all of her energy." David replied as he followed his wife.

"What's her temperature?" Snow asked as she felt her daughter's forehead.

"At lunch it was 100.3." David informed her softly.

"Did she eat well?" Snow asked in concern.

"She did well, not her normal appetite, but she did eat a good amount." David replied as he looked down at Emma.

"Has she slept most of the morning?"

"Pretty much. She was up for a little while listening to me read and later she watched two episodes of Friends, but fell asleep during the third one."

"Has she been in bed at all?" Snow asked.

"No, she's been so compliant that I didn't want to push my luck." David replied with a sheepish look.

"You are just wrapped around her finger, aren't you?" Snow replied with a smirk.

"I have no clue what you are talking about." David said with a smile.

"Hm, well our daughter needs to be in bed." Snow said with a smirk. She sat on the edge of the couch before shaking Emma's shoulder. "Emma."

Emma blinked her eyes open tiredly. "Mom?" Emma mumbled tiredly.

"Hey sweetie. It's time to head to bed." Snow told her softly.

Emma frowned, but sat up slowly.

Snow helped her stand up and led her to the stairs. Emma stopped suddenly.

"I don't want to be all the way upstairs. Can I just stay on the couch?" Emma asked.

"No." Snow started.

"But Mom.." Emma whined.

"I wasn't finished. You can lay in our bed for now." Snow continued.

"Ok." Emma agreed, feeling better about being downstairs with her family.

Snow helped Emma to the bed as David pulled down the covers for Emma. Emma crawled into their bed and her parents pulled the covers up. David and Snow both kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well, kiddo." David said with a smile.

Emma smiled warmly at her father. He had been with her all day and didn't complain once about it. She loved that he didn't mind being with her and taking care of her. It made this whole being sick thing a whole lot better.

"Sleep well, honey. I am going to leave your phone right here. We are going to go pick up your brother and son. We will be right back." Snow told her softly as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Okay." Emma said.

"Are you going to be okay on your own for a little bit? We should be back in a half an hour." Snow asked her in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Mom." Emma responded with a smile. They always worried way too much about her. It was just a cold, a cold that was kicking her butt, but a cold just the same.

"Ok, call if you need us, but try to sleep, okay?" Snow said with worry in her eyes.

Emma nodded before closing her eyes. She felt someone feel her forehead before tucking her hair behind her ear. She smiled softly as she felt loved and cared for. Her parents were the best even if they were a bit over the top when it came to her health and everything else.

 **This still could be continued, but I'm not sure if I will get to it just yet!**


	12. Chapter 12: Red Flags

_Prompt from Truelove13: Emma's hurt and tries to hide it from her parents_

 _I wrote this a long time ago, but never got it off my phone to put up on the site!_

 **Red Flags**

Emma pulled her coat sleeve down a little as she walked up the stairs to the loft. They would just a big deal out of her hurting her arm when it was nothing.

She had been chasing Will through the forest once again and she tripped on another log, but this time she scrapped her arm up. It hurt, but it would heal and be fine. Her parents didn't need to know about it.

She opened the door and walked in the apartment to see her Mom changing Neal while her Dad was in the kitchen. He had worked from 6 to 2pm while she worked 9 to 4:30pm.

"Great, Emma. You're home! Come set the table, dinner is just about ready." David said as he waved her over.

"Uh just hold on a second, I need to run upstairs really quick." Emma said and darted off before they could ask her anything. She couldn't keep wearing her coat and if she took her coat off they'd see her arm. She needed a long sleeve shirt.

"What was that about?" Snow asked as she came into the kitchen with Neal in her arms.

"I have no clue:" David said as he shook his head.

A few minutes later, Emma came down the stairs wearing a long sleeved black shirt.

Snow and David exchanged a concerned look at Emma wearing a long sleeved shirt when it was 70 degrees. It wasn't that cold or cold at all. The was the first red flag, but they let it go for now. However, they would be keeping an eye out for any more red flags.

Emma came into the kitchen and grabbed three plates.

"Why are you wearing a long sleeved shirt? Are you cold?" Snow asked as Emma walked to the table.

"Oh, I...spilled coffee on my other shirt and I couldn't find another clean t-shirt." Emma lied before putting the plates down.

Snow just shook her head because she had done laundry just a few days ago. Emma had enough clothes that were clean. She picked the long sleeved shirt for a reason. She just wasn't sure why.

David was watching Emma set the table as he worked on finishing supper. He noticed that she was only using her left hand to set the table. She walked back over to grab the glasses from the cabinet.

"Emma, there's some ice tea in the fridge. You could you fill our glasses?" David asked as he started to bring the dishes to the table.

"Sure." Emma answered as she set the glasses down on the counter and turned to get the ice tea out. So far she had fooled them and they didn't seem to notice that she hurt her arm.

She took the ice tea out with her left hand and almost dropped it, but got it to the counter just in time.

"Whoa kiddo." David said and knew something had to be wrong with her arm. "Why are you using your left hand?"

"Oh huh, I didn't realize I was." Emma lied again and started using her right hand to pour the ice tea. She was trying hard not to make a face as the weight of the ice tea bothered her arm and shoulder.

David and Snow were watching and noticed the grimace Emma was making. They glanced at each other with a concerned glance, but decided to get dinner going before figuring out what exactly was wrong with her arm.

After getting the table fully set with all the dishes on it, they all sat down to eat.

David automatically glanced over at Emma to see her wincing as she used her right hand. Then she gave up and started using her left hand. Something was definitely up and his daughter didn't want them to know about it. If anything, she might have burned her arm when she spilled her coffee, if that was true that is.

"So did anything happen after I left?" David asked.

"Oh just Will got caught stealing, but he got away." Emma said, avoiding the part where she chased and lost him. She hated to fail at something she was normally good at.

"Really? What did he steal?" David asked, forgetting momentarily about Emma's arm as he thought about Will, their town thief.

"A couple trinkets from Gold's shop." Emma answered.

David rolled his eyes. "Again? When will he learn that Gold's is the worst place to steal from?"

"I don't know about that. Gold has a lot of stuff worth good money plus how would he know it's missing?" Emma said, thinking like a thief.

"But he's stealing from Rumplestiltskin. He must have a death wish." David deadpanned.

Emma smiled with a chuckle. "Yeah, probably, but the ones that are a challenge are the best."

"Please don't tell me you are talking from experience?" David teased lightly with a fake sigh.

Emma smirked. "Where else would it be from?"

"Well if you steal here, I won't let you get away with it." David said with a smirk.

Emma smirked back, "you wouldn't even know I did it, I'm that good."

"I would know. You can't keep things or hide things from us." David said with a smile that brought him back to Emma's arm.

Emma smirked thinking she was doing a fine job of keeping one thing from them. "So if you were to find out that I stole what would you do?"

"Make you return what you stole or pay for it. Then apologize to the store owner. Then I'd ground you." David told her with a cheeky smile.

"From what?" Emma asked with a frown as if she was really getting in trouble.

"From going out on calls. You'd be on desk duty."

"That's not fair." Emma said with a frowned as she crossed her arms.

David and Snow started laughing at her for getting mad at a fake punishment for a hypothetical situation.

"Emma, calm down you aren't in trouble." Snow said with a grin.

"Oh yeah." Emma said as she bit her lip with a sheepish look.

"Unless you did steal something?" David said with a fake stern look.

"No, I didn't. I promise!" Emma quickly said with a little bit of fear in her eyes at the thought of getting in trouble.

David chuckled at her response, but then noticed her pick her fork up with her left hand.

Emma was having a hard time not touching her arm since it was stinging and itchy at the same time. She tried her best to avoid using that arm so that her parents wouldn't see that she was in pain.

Unknowingly to Emma, David and Snow were having a silent conversation.

"So when are you two planning on leaving tomorrow?" Emma asked, interrupting their conversation. They had asked her the other night if she could babysit her brother while they went out on a date.

"Around 6." Snow answered, but they would re-evaluate the situation after they knew exactly what was going on with her.

"Ok sounds good." Emma said before continuing to eat.

Emma finished eating and stood up to clear her spot like she normally did.

"Emma, just leave it for now." David said as he got up from the table too.

"What? Why?" Emma said in confusion.

"Because right now you are going to tell us what happen to your arm." Snow answered softly.

"Uh what do you mean? My arm is fine." Emma said as she avoided looking at either parent.

"Come on, sweetie. Let's get a look at that arm." Snow said as she too got up and walked to Emma's side as David came to her other side.

Emma was stunned, how did they know? She winced as her Dad took her arm gently between his hands. Snow then started to roll up her sleeve to see what was going on.

"Emma." Snow gasped. "What happened?"

They were looking intently at the scrapes that were across Emma's arm.

Emma sighed. "I was chasing Will in the woods and tripped over a log. When I fell, I did this."

"You did something to your shoulder too, didn't you?" David asked softly as he lightly touched Emma's shoulder and she winced. "Ok, I'm taking you to the doctor." David added.

"That's not necessary." Emma protested.

"It is, Emma. Your shoulder needs to be checked and they will be able to clean those scrapes easily." Snow said.

Emma frowned. This is what she wanted to avoid by hiding her injuries, but it was an epic fail.

"Come on, I may even get you an ice cream cone on the way back." David said as he started to led her to the door.

"You better." Emma mumbled and her Dad chuckled softly.

"We'll be back in a little bit." David called back to Snow before shutting the door.

****OUAT****

A few hours later….

David opened the door for Emma how had a sling on her one arm and a ice cream cone in her good hand. "Alright, finish your ice cream and then head up to bed."

"Dad, I am not sick." Emma complained. "I don't need to be in bed."

"You are right you aren't sick. You are injured and the medicine they gave you is going to make you tired." David said.

"I just won't take it." Emma replied with a smirk.

"Take what?" Snow said as she came over to them and check Emma over. "What did they say? Is she okay?"

"I'm fine." Emma tried to say, but her mom wasn't looking at her. She was looking at her father for the information.

"She sprained her shoulder, but it is only a grade 1 sprain."

"What does that mean?" Snow asked with concern.

"She has to keep the sling on for two weeks…"

"He said one to two weeks." Emma interrupted him.

"Actually he said it could be up to three weeks depending on how it heals." David corrected her and she rolled her eyes. "He said it ice it and not use it. He gave her this medicine for the next few days to help with the pain of both her shoulder and her arm." David said as he handed Snow the prescription.

"When does she go back to see him?" Snow asked.

"In a week. Next Thursday at 2pm." David told her.

"I'll take off the afternoon so we can take her." Snow said.

"I can go by myself you know." Emma grumbled.

"No, you will need us to drive you there because you won't be driving until Whale clears you." David replied.

"Or working." Snow added.

"Mom!" Emma complained.

"Your mother's right, Emma. You aren't supposed to use your shoulder until Whale clears you so that means no work." David told her.

Emma frowned before stalking off towards the couch with her ice cream cone. Sometimes her parents were too parent-like and she had no rebuttal for them besides to just be mad at them.

David and Snow smiled at each other after Emma stalked off, but they both knew keeping that sling on and keeping her home would be a struggle.

"Have you given her the medicine yet?" Snow asked as she looked at the medicine.

"No, we just picked it up. Whale called it in for us." David answered her.

"What is she supposed to take after this?"

"He said she could take ibuprofen for the pain."

"Will that be enough?"

"I don't know, but Whale seemed to think so. We will see how she does without it."

Snow nodded. "You actually got her ice cream?" Snow said with a smile.

"Of course." David said quickly. "Plus she wouldn't let me forget it." David added with a chuckle.

Snow chuckled as well before looking over at Emma. "Emma, don't get any ice cream on the furniture." Snow said as it looked like Emma wasn't paying attention to her ice cream as she looked for the remote. The ice cream had gotten dangerously close to the couch.

"Mom, I am not four." Emma said with a smirk.

David smiled before walking into the loft more as Snow gave her daughter a pointed look.

******OUAT*******

Snow had given Emma her pain medicine and an ice pack an hour ago. Now, Emma was slouching on the couch; trying desperately hard to keep her eyes open. Snow and David had found their way over the living room to casually watch over her after putting the boys (Neal and Henry) to bed.

"Emma, it's time for bed." Snow said after Emma closed and opened her eyes for the umpteenth time in the last ten minutes.

"I'm not tired, Mom." Emma said with a frown, hoping to once again fool her parents.

Snow and David just gave her looks that they didn't believe her.

"Come on, Emma." David said softly as he got up from his chair and went over to her.

"But Dad..." Emma started.

"No, Emma." David said calmly as he helped her off the couch. "You heard your mother, it's time for bed."

They helped Emma up to her bed and Snow helped her change since her shoulder was injured. They got her into bed with a new ice pack for her shoulder.

"Goodnight, Emma." Snow said softly as she looked down lovingly at her daughter.

"Night, Mom." Emma said in a tired voice.

"If you need anything, just call for us. We'll hear you and be right up." David told her as he gently tucked some hair behind her ear.

Emma looked up at him and nodded. It meant a lot to her that they cared so much and would do so much for her. It was something she was not use to and something that touched her heart.

"Night, kiddo."

"Night, Dad." Emma replied with a grateful look towards both of her parents. She closed her eyes after her father turned the light off. She felt her father's hand briefly touch her face before she heard their light footsteps leaving the room. She smiled softly before falling asleep to a peaceful sleep.

 **Hope you liked it Truelove13 and everyone else! :)**


	13. Chapter 13:Climbing Trees

**Wrote this a long time when I was trying to write one of your prompts, but this what came out of it instead! It ended up being a combination of a guest who wanted one where Neal gets himself in trouble and MM is angry at him first but later at** **night he goes up to his parents' bed telling them the truth and there is a sweet moment and another prompt from Justices that wanted Neal testing Emma by doing all sorts of stuff to her. This isn't really either entirely, but it is what I could come up with at the time which ended up being a combination of the two. :) Hope you guys enjoy! :)**

 **i never picked ages for Emma and Neal, but if I had to guess they would be 9 and 5. Also this is set in the Enchanted Forest.**

 **C** **limbing Trees**

"Leave me alone, Neal!" Emma cried and pushed him away.

"But Emmy I just want to play with you!" Neal shouted at his sister.

"I've been playing with you ALL DAY!" Emma yelled.

"Come on, Emmy, one more game of hide and go seek!" Neal asked with a puppy dog look.

"The last time you forgot we were playing and I ended up hiding for an hour until I realized that you forgot about me!"

"I'm sorry, but Mommy had cookies and I forgot!"

"You didn't think about if I wanted cookies?"

"Well no. I got distracted!" Neal said with a frown. "What if we do something else, like go climb trees? You love that!"

"But Daddy told me that I wasn't suppose to go without him or Mommy." Emma said, but she really did want to go climb trees.

"You'll be fine, Emmy. You are the best tree climber I have ever seen and Daddy will never know!"

"I don't know, Neal." Emma said in an unsure voice.

"I can even be look out for you while you climb and if Mom or Dad come around, I can cover for you!"

"We will be in the forest, they won't be strolling by or anything, but thanks for the offer."

"So is that a yes?"

"I guess." Emma said and they both ran off to the forest to climb trees.

*****OUAT*****

After a good hour of climbing trees in the forest, Emma and Neal run back to the castle.

"Where have you two been?" David asked with a stern look at both of them.

"Uh…." Emma started.

"Well…." Neal started.

"We were at the ….. stables, looking at the horses." Emma lied for them both.

"Then why did we just seeing you coming from the forest?" Snow asked catching them in their lie.

"Uh…we just went for a quick walk after seeing the horses." Emma said as she tried to hide one of the many scratches she had gotten from the trees.

"Those scratches look like the scratches you have gotten before when you were climbing trees." Snow said slowly.

Emma widened her eyes at her observation and hoped her Dad wouldn't be too mad at her.

"So let me get this straight. You dragged your brother along with you as you climbed trees. Something I specifically told you that you couldn't do without your mother or I." David said in a stern voice as he looked at Emma with a disapproving look.

Emma gulped. Somehow no matter what happen, the blame was placed on her even if it was her brother's idea and he was as much to blame as her.

"I didn't know that you said we couldn't go without you." Neal said with a fake innocent look.

Emma couldn't believe it. She had told him so he knew!

"That's why for this time you will just get a warning since we hadn't told you, but now you know so if you ever do it again you will be getting punished. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Daddy." Neal said as he cried a few tears that Emma was convinced were faked.

"Go on and get ready for dinner." Snow said before looking towards Emma who was furious that she was now the only one getting in trouble.

"Emma, you will be grounded to the castle for three days with extra chores for disobeying us and then trying to covered it up with lying." David started.

"But it was Neal's idea in the first place!" Emma interrupted.

"That's no excuse. You knew that it wasn't allowed and being the oldest, you should have directed him to what was right." Snow said.

"I always get in more trouble because I am the oldest and Neal gets away with everything! This is so NOT fair!" Emma yelled.

"Enough, young lady. You will not yell at your mother or I and you will be respectful to us." David said sternly.

Emma crossed her arms across her chest, but knew that if she pushed them any further the punishment would be worse.

"Now, you may head up to your room." David said in a softer tone.

"What about dinner?" Emma asked on the verge of tears now because she felt like her parents were being unfair.

"We will have Johanna bring you a plate up." Snow said.

Emma frowned as she made her way out of the room to go upstairs to her own room. Once she got there she started to cry. She hated being the oldest. She should have told on Neal. He did know that they weren't supposed to climb trees!

*****OUAT*****

"Where's Emma?" Neal asked. He knew he had lied a little about not knowing that they weren't suppose to climb trees without them, but he had to or else he would have been in trouble too.

"She's not eating with us tonight." Snow answered.

"Oh." Neal said, now feeling extremely bad for leaving her to deal with their parents on her own. He knew that he should have been in trouble too….

"But that's not something that you have to worry about." Snow said softly.

*****OUAT*****

Neal snuck into his sister's room after dinner. "Emmy?"

"Go away!" Emma yelled.

"I'm sorry, Emma." Neal said. He was heartbroken that his sister was in trouble and he was getting off scot-free.

"You just let them believe it was all my fault and because I am the oldest they believe it was all me!"

"I am sorry, I really am. I just didn't want to get in trouble." Neal said as he started to cry.

"Just leave!" Emma yelled.

Neal sniffled before heading out of her room and to his own room. He felt so guilty and he knew Emma must hate him now.

*****OUAT*****

Emma had gotten ready for bed early so that she could possible miss having to say goodnight to her parents. If she was asleep when they came to say goodnight, she wouldn't have to be face them until the morning. She felt like her whole family was against her and she just wanted to disappear.

They came in like they usually did and she closed her eyes tightly. She was asleep and she wasn't going to acknowledge them.

"Emma, we know you are awake." David said as he sat on the bed.

Emma kept her eyes closed, but a few tears slipped from her eyes.

David saw the tears and his heart soften a considerable amount. "Emma." David said and put his hand on her shoulder, but she jerked away from it.

David frowned and looked over at Snow with a confused look. Were they too hard on her this time?

Snow sat down on the other side of the bed. "Emma, talk to us." Snow said softly as she too tried to put a hand on Emma, but Emma jerked away from her too.

"Just go away. I don't want to talk." Emma cried in a quiet voice.

David and Snow looked at each other with a concerned look. Emma normally didn't take punishments this hard and this wasn't even the worse punishment she had ever gotten.

"Alright we will leave you alone, but if you decide you want to talk, you know where we are." David said softly before getting up.

Snow got up as well and they walked out of the room and closed the door.

"What is going on in her head? Were we too hard on her?" Snow asked Charming as they walked down the hallway to their room.

"I don't think we were too hard on her, but there is something going on in her head. I just don't know what." David said. He hated to leave his daughter in so much turmoil.

"I guess we just give her some space and try to talk to her tomorrow." Snow said softly.

*****OUAT*****

After his parents had put him to bed, Neal still couldn't sleep because he felt so guilty. Maybe he needed to just go tell his parents the truth.

Neal got out of bed and made his way to his parents' room. Maybe Emma wouldn't be so mad at him if he told the truth.

Neal knocked on their door and he heard a 'Come in' from his parents so he came in.

David and Snow had expected it to be Emma, but were surprised to find it was Neal.

"What are you doing up, Buddy?" David asked as Neal came to stand by the bed.

"I need to tell you guys something." Neal said as he looked at the floor.

"Ok." David said.

"I did know that you had told Emma that we weren't supposed to climb the trees without you or mom. Emma told me, but I kept bugging her until I convinced her to come with me." Neal said.

"I see." David said slowly. "So you let your sister take all the blame even though you were equally to blame?"

Neal nodded.

"Neal." Snow scolded lightly. "You know lying is wrong."

"I know." Neal cried as he sniffled.

"But we are proud of you for telling the truth. That took a lot of courage to tell us when you knew it would get you in trouble like your sister is."

"It's worth it if Emma won't hate me anymore." Neal said as tears came down his face.

"Come here, buddy." David said as he reached down and picked Neal up. He placed him between his wife and him. "Why do you think your sister hates you?"

"She told me to go away when I tried to talk to her. I just know that she hates me for letting her take all the blame." Neal cried.

"Oh Neal, I know she doesn't hate you. She is just hurt and you would be too if she did something like that to you, wouldn't you?" Snow asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Neal said as he started to feel a little better. "So am I in as much trouble as Emma is?"

"Yes, you will be grounded for three days with extra chores just like your sister."

Neal frowned. "Okay, can I stay with you tonight?"

David and Snow exchanged a look.

"Alright, just this once." Snow said with a grin.

"Yay!" Neal said as he got under the covers.

"Now settle down, you need to actually sleep if you are in here with us." David said with a grin.

None of them had realized that Emma had knocked on the door and came in to see Neal get grounded and then get to sleep with them. She never felt so alone in her life. Her parents told her she could come talk to them if she wanted, but then she sees them with Neal. Sure he got grounded, but now he gets to sleep with them?

"Really? Why am I even here?" Emma cried out before running from their room.

"Emma." David said, but she was already gone from the room.

Snow and David had a silent conversation before David got out of bed to go find their daughter.

Emma had started to go back to her room when she decided that she mays well just leave home. They didn't need her or want her. They wanted Neal. Neal got the special treatment and got away with everything! But they blamed everything on her and when they both get in trouble she always gets in more trouble since she was the oldest and should have known better! She was done and she was leaving for good!

David ran to her room to find that it was empty and sighed as he realized she was trying to run away from home. He ran to the stairs to see her running down them. "Emma!" David called, but she kept running. "Emma!"

It didn't take long for him to catch up with her, but she did get out of the house.

"Emma!" David called again as he snatched her up in his arms.

"No, Daddy! I'm not staying! Let me go!" Emma yelled as she cried and tried to get out of her Dad's arms.

"I will never let you go." David said as he kept her in his arms.

"You guys hate me! I thought it was because I was oldest, but that's not it! It's because I am not a boy and I am not Neal! You love him more than me! That's why I get in trouble all the time and he doesn't! You and Mommy don't love me!"

"Oh Emma, is that what you think?" David asked softly. How could his baby think she wasn't loved?

"I know it!" Emma cried into his shirt.

"Well it is far from the truth, very far from the truth. We love you so much, just as much as we love your brother." David said to her as he rubbed her back as he held her. She had stopped struggling, but she was crying so hard so he started to walk back into the castle with her and sat on the stairs with her in his arms.

"But, but I get in trouble more than him." Emma cried.

"Sometimes you do, but that's not because we don't love you as much as him. Emma, you are four years older than your brother so we do expect more from you than your brother. The only reason we didn't punish your brother tonight was because we didn't realize he knew that I told you that you couldn't climb trees without supervision. When he told us, he did get the same punishment as you. I am sorry that you felt alone in it when you weren't the only one that disobeyed. Do you know why you got punished?"

"Yeah. I disobeyed you by climbing the trees and lied to both you and mom." Emma said quietly.

"Do you think the punishment we gave you was fair?" David asked softly.

"Yeah." Emma said with a frown.

"Emma, do you know why we discipline you and your brother?" David asked.

Emma shook her head no.

"We do it because we want you both to grow up safely, but also we want you both to grow to be good people, who are honest, loving, and kind. We want you to grow to be the best you can be so we do our best to raise you to be those types of people. But most of all we do it because we love you." David said.

"So am I still grounded?" Emma asked.

"What do you think?" David asked with a chuckle.

"That I'm still grounded." Emma frowned.

"You are correct. How about we get you back to bed?" David said as he starting walking up the stairs.

"Ok." Emma said, but her voice sounded down. She knew that Neal was sleeping with their parents and the jealous bug was working its way back in her again.

David smiled. It looked like they would be having two visitors tonight. David took her to his room and not her own.

"Daddy, my room is that way." Emma said.

"I thought maybe you would like to sleep with your mother, your brother, and I." David said with a smile.

"Ok." Emma said like it didn't matter, but David could tell she was happy.

David walked into his room and put Emma on the bed by her brother before getting back in bed beside her. "We have another guest tonight." David explained.

"Yay! Emmy!" Neal said as he wrapped his arms around Emma's neck.

Emma smiled shyly because she still felt like she had been left out to an extent and she felt a bit embarrassed from her outburst.

"Okay, kiddos, it's time to sleep now." David said.

"Ah just a little longer, Daddy. Please." Neal whined.

"No, it's way past your bedtime, young man." David answered.

"But Daddy…." Neal started.

"Neal, Daddy said no." Snow said firmly.

"Alright." Neal said in disappointment.

"Goodnight, babies." Snow said as she leaned over to give each of them a kiss on their cheeks.

"We aren't babies, Mom." Emma said as she tried to squirm away from the kiss, but her Dad caught her. "Dad!" Emma whined as he held her while chuckling as Snow got a sloppy kiss on her cheek. "Ugh Mom!"

They were all laughing by now and Neal was laughing the hardest making the rest of them laugh as well.

"Okay, settle down you two." Snow said.

They both tried to stop laughing at the same time, but then looked at each other before bursting out in laughter again.

"Ok, that's enough. Close your eyes now." David said firmly.

Emma and Neal obeyed and closed their eyes, but Emma turned towards her Dad and snuggled up to him. Snow put her arms around Neal and they all fell asleep together as a family.


End file.
